The Menace Rising
by magical-notes
Summary: If Star Wars: The Phantom Menace had been cast with our CATS muses. Jedi partners Macavity and Coricopat are sent to Naboo to deal with the rising conflict there, and things quickly get out of hand in all the worst ways possible.
1. The Sound of a Thousand Terrible Things

Macavity dropped from the droid control ship, looking around the jungle before moving into the trees, leaping up atop one. This was not how he planned this mission to go. Having been sent out by the Chancellor himself to settle a trade dispute with his partner, the Jedi was not pleased at having been ignored by the Trade Federation, being gassed, and then having droids sent after him.

His partner and he had stowed away on the droid transports, for what only looked like an invasion force.  
>Not how his day was supposed to go.<p>

Still seething slightly, he went from tree to tree for a while, before the droid troop carriers started knocking them down. Falling abruptly, he found himself in front of one of them, and started running, many other animals fleeing around him. He looked up just in time to collide with a strange creature with long ears that was screaming. Unable to move away in time, he dropped to the ground, taking the alien with him.

Once the transport went on overhead, Macavity tried to stand, the alien still clinging to him. "Oyi, mooie-mooie! I luv yous!" it declared and Macavity blinked at him.

"Are you brainless?" he demanded. "You almost got us killed!"

"I spake," the alien replied.

"The ability to speak does not make you intelligent," Macavity snapped. "Not get out of here!"

"No...no! Mesa stay...Mesa yous humble servaunt."

Macavity blinked. "That _won't _be necessary."

"Oh boot tis! Tis demunded byda guds. Tis a live debett, tis. Mesa culled Jaja Binkss."

He got another slow blink from Macavity for that. "Nice to meet you. I don't have time for this..."

It was about this time that Macavity's partner appeared. Coricopat dodged another blast from one of two STRAPS that were pursuing him, muttering under his breath. He hadn't been able to catch himself long enough to turn and deflect any of the shots. His grey gaze flickered to what lay ahead and he spotted Macavity. Finally. It had taken long enough to find him.

Macavity snapped his blade out, deflecting the two blasts coming his way, getting one of the STRAPS one the first try, and the second after another few seconds. He snapped the blade off and turned to his partner as Jar Jar crouched behind him. "Yousa sav-ed my again!" the Gungan declared.

Coricopat caught his breath, glancing at the Gungan. "What's this?"

"A local," Macavity replied, not terribly impressed. "We should go, before more droids show up."

"Mure? Mure did you spake!"

Coricopat's brow arched at the creature and he nodded. "Yes, best be on our way."

The Jedi turned to go, but the Gungan spoke again. "Ex-squeeze me, but da moto grande safe place would be Otoh Gunga. Tis where I grew up...Tis safe city."

Macavity froze and turned. "A city! Can you take us there?"

"Ahhh, will...on second taut...no, not willy," the alien said, and shook his head quickly.

"No?" Macavity asked, drawing the word out in shock.

"Iss embarrissing, boot... My afrai my've bean banished. My forgoten der Bosses would do terrible tings to my. Terrible tings if my goen back dare."

It didn't much look like Macavity cared about that, and a crashing sound came from behind him. "You hear that?" he asked, and Jar Jar shook his head. "That's the sound of a thousand terrible things heading this way..."

Coricopat continued where Macavity left off, his tone cajoling, almost soothing, "If they find us, they will crush us, grind us into little pieces, then blast us into oblivion..."

The alien blinked in terror. "Oh! Yousa point is well seen. Dis way! Hurry!" He turned abruptly, his long ears heading for Macavity's head, and the Jedi ducked, staring after him for a long moment before looking over at his partner and following the other.

Coricopat shot Macavity a look that pretty well summed up his thoughts of their guide, none of which were especially complimentary, as he followed the others to the edge of a murky lake.

Jar Jar turned back to them with a grin. "Wesa goen underwater, okeyday? My warning yous. Gungans no liken outlaunders. Don't expict a wern welcome."

"Don't worry. This has not been our day for warm welcomes," Coricopat replied, his mind flickering to the gassing on board the Federation ship.

Jar Jar nodded, leaping into the lake. Pulling out a small breathing mask, Macavity winced at his partner and waded into the murky waters, swimming after the Gungan. Finally, over a rocky outcropping the city came into view, the bright lights almost blinding after the darkness of the waters coming before, the graceful domes keeping the city safe at the bottom of the lake.

Coricopat, having followed Macavity's example, stepped through the membrane entrance of one of the bubbles after the other two. An entire city residing at the bottom of a lake, sustainably, it was remarkable.

Another Gungan rode up, with something that looked like an electric spear. He exchanged a few harsh words with Jar Jar, informing to group they were going before the bosses and that they were in a great deal of trouble, before leading the trio into what amounted to a council chamber.

Coricopat's grey eyes flickered around, taking in the details of the room before his attention was drawn to the apparent leader of the Gungans.

"Yousa cannot bees hair. Dis army of mackineeks up dare tis new weesong!"

"That droid army is about to attack the Naboo. We must warn them," Macavity replied calmly, looking up at the Gungan leader.

The Gungan seemed unphased by that. "Wesa no like da Naboo! Un dey no like uss-ens. Da Naboo tink day so smarty den us-ens. Day tink day brains so big.

"After those droids take control of the surface, they will come here and take control of you." Coricopat spoke, stepping up to stand beside Macavity.

"No, mesa no tink so. Dey not know of uss-en."

"You and the Naboo form a symbiont circle. What happens to one of you will affect the other. You must understand this."

"Wesa no care-n about da Naboo."

Macavity sighed. "Then speed us on our way," he said, waving a hand.

Coricopat didn't comment on his opinion of the use of mind-tricks, he'd remind his partner about the problems of relying on them later.

"Wesa gonna speed yousaway."

Well, at least they worked.

"We need a transport," Macavity added, waving his hand lowly again.

"Wesa give yousa una bongo. Da speedest way tooda Naboo tis goen through da planet core. Now go." The Gungan leader dismissed them.

"Thank you for your help, we go in peace," Macavity said, inclining his head. As he was passing the poor alien who had been banished and returned to help him, he sighed softly as the creature gave him a pathetic look.

"Any hep hair would be hot," Jar Jar murmured and Macavity's brows twitched together, the pathetic picture too much considering the alien had helped them.

Coricopat glanced at the alien, and then back at his partner, murmuring, "Macavity, we're short on time." _And we know nothing of their culture._

"I know, I know," he muttered, sighed, and turned on his heel. "What is to become of Jar Jar?" he asked.

Boss Nass raised a brow. "Binkss brokeen the nocombackie law. Hisen to be pune-ished."

"I hope not too severely," Macavity said.

"Pounded unto death," the Gungan leader replied and Macavity blinked at the low moan behind him.

He sighed again. "We need a navigator to get us through the planet's core. I have saved Jar Jar Binks' life. He owes me what you call a... life debt," he said, pulling what he hopped was the right term from his memory.

"Binks," Boss Nass hisssed. "Yousa havena liveplay with thisen hisen?"

Jar Jar nodded. Macavity waved his hand again. "Your gods demand his life belongs to me now."

Boss Nass' eyes narrowed and he waved a webbed hand. "Begone wit him!"

Coricopat's brows arched in surprise at hte fact that that had worked. He bowed to the Gungan ruler, before turning to leave again, pausing only long enough to confirm that his partner was right behind him.

This time, Macavity was, the Gungan following behind him, muttering something about how dangerous it would be.

Shortly therefore, Macavity popped out of the Gungan ship, grinning at his two companions. "That wasn't so bad!" he declared, getting looks from both of them. "Now let's go find us the queen."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Yeah, for those who know the film well, we did skip some of the beginning. However, not a single line of Gungan speak was actually written by your authors, rather it was lifted directly from the script.<p>

Also, these are humanized versions of the characters, to keep in more with the Star Wars verse. Also, while most characters have been cast, not all will be, and some villain scenes will be cut due to lack of casting, which means those just go exactly like they are in the film.

Finally, A Note on Pairings: There are going to be a couple pairings in here, but since they're the outgrowth of the story, I'd rather let you all find out what they are as the story progresses. The warning here though is: One of them is slash.

Thanks for reading, do stop by with a review, and enjoy the rest of the story.


	2. You're Negotiations Seem to Have Failed

Macavity switched the light saber off once the droids were taken care of. He glanced toward his partner as he replaced the 'saber in its holster, ignoring the smoking remains and turning to the queen and her entourage. "Your Highness, we are the Ambassadors, for the Supreme Chancellor."

"You're negotiations seem to have failed," one of the politicians replied and Macavity shot him a dark look.

Coricopat shut off his lightsaber, returning it to its holster, frowning very slightly at the politician. He bit back his initial response settling instead for "They never took place. Your Highness, we must make contact with the republic."

The queen looked from one to the other, her gaze turning to the Captain with her as he stepped forward. "They've disabled our communications."

Macavity nodded, hardly surprised by that. Just great. "Well, do you at least have any transport?"

The older man nodded. "Aye, in the main hanger. This way." He motioned for them to follow him, leading the way down an alley.

Macavity shot a glance at Coricopat and the alien they'd picked up a while ago that he still wasn't sure what to do with before following in the footsteps of the captain, pausing behind him, and peering around the door into the hanger.

The Captain glanced around the door, pulling back and glancing at the rest of the group. "There are too many of them."

Macavity shrugged. "Won't be a problem." He spared a glance for Coricopat before turning back to the woman he could only assume was the queen. "Under these circumstances, I suggest you come with us to the capital."

"Thank you, Ambassador," she replied, regally though a little unsure. "But my place is here with my people."

Macavity looked unimpressed. "They will kill you if you stay."

One of the politicians looked outraged at the thought. "They wouldn't dare."

The captain spoke quietly, explaining, "They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her."

Macavity sighed, not wanting to put up with the argument and looking to Coricopat, as if to invite the other to share his pain before turning back to the group from Naboo. "There is much more going on here than on the surface. There's no logic in the Trade Federation's move here. If you stay, my feelings tell me they will destroy you." He felt a twinge at that idea, in the Force he thought, and tried to ignore it.

There was a brief pause before the politician spoke again. "Please, Your Highness, reconsider. Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us... Senator Deuteronomy will need your help."

The Captain frowned, shaking his head. "Getting past their blockade is impossible, Your Highness. Any attempt to escape will be dangerous."

The politician spoke quickly, before his queen could respond. "Your Highness, I will stay here and do what I can... They will have to retain the Council of Governors in order to maintain control. But you must leave."

The queen swallowed hard and turned to look back at her handmaidens. "Any choice presents great danger... to us all."

One of the maidens spoke quietly, but firmly, "We are brave, Your Highness."

Cori glanced at Macavity, there wasn't time for this, "If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now."

He returned Coricopat's look and nodded, motioning toward the hanger. The queen looked between the pair and nodded. "Then I will plead our case to the senate. Be careful, Governor," she said to the politician before turning back to the Jedi.

Macavity nodded at her, offering her a smile before turning to the hanger, leading the group going confidently across the floor, hoping to out bluff the droids if possible.

The captain spoke, "We need to free the pilots." He indicated the men he meant.

Coricopat glanced at Macavity again, nodding. "I'll see to that." He slipped away from the group and headed toward the pilots.

The rest of the group continued up until a droid stopped them. "Where are you taking these people?" he demanded of Macavity, as if he assumed he was in charge and taking them to one of the camps he'd heard about.

"I'm Ambassador to the Supreme Chancellor and I'm taking these people to Coruscant," he replied, calmly.

The droid looked like it would have been blinking in confusion if you could have. "Coruscant...? Does not compute. You..." More confusion before it became firm again. "You're under arrest!"

Sighing, Macavity snapped his lightsaber out, cutting through the droid and shoving a group to the side as he started blocking the blaster bolts. He could feel most of the Naboo rushing about the ship behind him, making sure the fire wasn't able to reach the ramp.

Coricopat meanwhile was busy with the droids around the pilots. There were far fewer of them than would have been a worry. As the last droid fell he turned to find the pilots still seated where they had been being held. He growled softly before snapping an order for them to go, sending them toward the ship as he dashed past them, joining Macavity in covering the bottom of the ramp. The last droid in the immediate area was neutralized and Cori darted up the ramp, trusting Mac to be behind him shortly.

Which he very much was, getting up the ramp moments after his partner, feeling it already drawing up beneath his feet as he walked. He headed straight for the cockpit, leaning over the shoulder of what appeared to be the main pilot as they took off.

"They're still jamming our communications," the pilot said, as they got out of the atmosphere.

"And we still have to get through that blockade," Macavity muttered behind him.

Coricopat joined them in the cockpit a few minutes later, having seen to the lifeform that they had managed to pick up along the way-he still wasn't entirely sure why. He came to stand beside Mac as they exited the planet's atmosphere and approached the blockade.

Macavity glanced over at him before looking back at the blockade. "Will we be able to get through?" he asked as shots starting coming toward them and the ship started rocking with the power of them hitting the shields.

"So long as the shields hold," the pilot replied and Macavity glanced to one side to see a sudden array of flashing red lights. "Damn it! The shields are losing power rapidly!" Macavity sucked in a breath and let it out. The pilot hit a few more buttons, sending the astromech droids out to try and fix the panel. Macavity looked over at Coricopat again as several of the droids were blasted off.

Coricopat met the other's gaze for a moment before glancing back to the screen as another droid was blasted away. He paled very slightly as the pilot spoke again. "The shields are gone!" Cor glanced at his partner, alarm showing in his grey eyes briefly as he looked from the pilot to the captain. One droid left and if it didn't get the shields up they were as good as dead.

"Well on the other hand," Macavity said under his breath, returning Cor's look. "This isn't quite as short as the negotiations..." he said just as the pilot perked back up.

"He did it! That little droid did it! Shields back up!"

Coricopat had opened his mouth to respond acerbically to that comment but breathed a sigh of relief instead.

They weren't quite out of the woods yet, but the shields should get them past the blockade. They made it past the blockade only to receive yet another block to their plan. The pilot spoke again, Cori resisted the thought that he really wished the man would stop doing so, "There's not enough power to get us to Coruscant...the hyperdrive is leaking."

"Of course it is," Macavity sighed and turned to the side, studying the star chart, discarding most of the planets quickly.

Coricopat settled at a console, skimming over the charts as well. "What about Tatooine, Macavity? It's small, out of the way and poor. The Trade Federation has no presence there."

The captain spoke before the other Jedi could. "How can you be sure?"

"Well it's controlled by a gambling ring," Macavity said, glancing at Coricopat's console. "Should work."

"A gambling ring? You honestly think it's a good idea to take Her Royal Highness there? Are you out of your minds?" The Captain shook his head at the thought.

"Probably," Mac replied. "But it gives us the advantage. We land on a planet controlled or even influenced by the Federation and we have no chance. The Hutts aren't looking for her though, and therein lies the advantage."

The captain looked decidedly unconvinced by that. "We'll take it before the queen and present it to her."

Macavity shrugged. "Sure," he said, already turning to stroll into the throne room aboard the ship. Seriously, they barely had enough bunks but they had a throne room?

Coricopat fell into step beside the taller man, the captain following close on their heels. Cori glanced at Mac, knowing this could either work and they'd be able to do this safely enough, or she'd say no and they'd have a hell of a time getting the parts without getting her captured or getting all of them killed.

Macavity entered the throne room first, the droid of the hour already there and being congratulated by the queen. He glanced from the droid, who chirped at him, to the queen. "Your Highness," he started without much preamble, "We are heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It is a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation. There we will be able to make needed repairs, then travel on to Coruscant."

The Captain shook his head, "Your Highness, Tatooine is very dangerous. It's controlled by a gambling ring called the Hutts. I do not agree with the Jedi on this decision."

"You must trust my judgment, Your Highness," Macavity replied, trying not to glare at the captain.

The queen looked at him, and back to the captain, and finally toward one of her handmaidens. "If it is what we need to do," she responded.

"It is," Macavity insisted, following her eyes to the handmaiden. She'd looked at her earlier too when a decision had to be made.

The captain looked more than slightly displeased with the idea, but nodded, bowing. "As you wish, Your Highness."

"I do," she replied, a bit more firmer and Macavity couldn't help but grin a little at getting his own way.

The Captain nodded again before slipping out to see that the pilot got the co-ordinates.

Macavity leaned back, turning to Coricopat and exiting the throne room.

Coricopat followed him, "Something on your mind, Macavity?"

"It looks like we have a war on our hands not being enough?" he asked and shook his head. "Something seems off about the queen and I can't place it."

"How so?" Coricopat kept his voice lowered, if there was something off he'd rather not let the ship know about it.

Mac shrugged, heading for the sleeping chambers, to get some small amount of shut eye until they reached the planet. "I don't know. She seems so confident and yet almost unable to act without permission. But eh, could be nothing. Could be seeing things after a long day."

"You rarely have that issue. We'll keep an eye on it, hm?"

"Yeah, sounds good," he remarked. "I'm trying to get some sleep then. While we have the chance."

"Sounds like a good idea. I think I may do that myself shortly. Sleep well."

Macavity nodded and slipped into one of the bed chambers, discarding his cloak and curling up on the bed. Cori claimed another of the chambers, setting his cloak aside and curling up to try and get some sleep.


	3. Can We Sell the Queen's Wardrobe?

Only a couple hours later Macavity was up and returning to the cockpit, the sight of Tatooine filling the view port. "There's a couple outposts, it looks like," the pilot said.

"Try that one," Macavity pointed to one of three. "Land on the outskirts."

Coricopat arrived in time to hear that, nodding his agreement as he came to stand beside Macavity again.

Macavity glanced at his partner. "You coming with me to deal with the Hutts?"

Coricopat nodded. "I'd prefer that to dealing with any potential aftermath that might arise from allowing you to go on your own."

Macavity grinned and rolled his eyes. "Oh ye of so little faith..."

"No. Oh me of great experience."

Macavity laughed at that, and the pair got a slightly odd look from the pilot, before Macavity stalked out of the room to find something to work as a disguise. Coricopat shook his head before slipping out to try and locate a disguise as well.

A short while later, once the ship had settled on the outskirts, Macavity was back, having snagged the only surviving astromech droid to come with them. Coricopat arched an eyebrow at the droid, nodding slightly. "Well, shall we then?"

Mac spread a paw as the ramp descended. "After you."

Cor inclined his head slightly before heading down the ramp, pausing at the bottom to wait for Mac. Macavity followed, and paused at a call from behind him.

The Captain came down the ramp with one of the Queen's handmaidens-dressed in the clothing of a peasant-at his side. "Her Highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you."

Macavity blinked, looking the girl over. "No more commands from her Highness today, Captain," he replied.

"The Queen wishes it. She is curious about this planet," came his reply.

The young woman looked up at Macavity. "I've been trained in defense. I can take care of myself."

The captain looked from one Jedi to the other, not quite pleading with them. "Don't make me go back and tell her you refuse."

Macavity sighed. "Don't threaten me, Captain. Fine, we'll take her along. But," he said, giving her a stern look, "this isn't going to be entirely pleasant and you're going to have to be very careful, and damn well do as I tell you to, alright?"

She brushed a lock of light hair away from her forehead, nodding. "Alright."

Coricopat arched an eyebrow at that, but kept his mouth shut. Macavity glanced between them and motioned the group on, traveling into the spaceport. Stopping by several shops, all of them replied that for the Nubian generator they were looking for, the only place possible to go was the Hutts themselves.

Coricopat sighed as they left yet _another_ shop. "Wonderful. Thoughts, Macavity?"

"We're actually going to have to go to the damn Hutts." The droid, R2 D2 so far as Macavity could remember, chirped and whistled at him.

"They're going to ask for more than we can afford." Cor remarked

"Damn it, I know that," Macavity cursed. "Do you think we can sell the queen's wardrobe?"

"I don't think the queen would much care for that idea," the handmaiden accompanying them replied dryly.

"You think she might prefer a decrease in ridiculously ornamented clothing or a way off the planet?" Mac replied, almost as dryly.

"You could always ask her, but I doubt that the wardrobe would equal what you would need to pay for the generator. Not in this area of the galaxy."

Macavity growled. "Alright, alright, fine you have a point. But that still leaves us where we started."

"This entire planet's society is based on gambling and games of chance isn't it?" She asked, looking between the two of them.

Macavity glanced from her back to Coricopat, an eyebrow raised. "It's worth a try... if we can get the Hutts to agree to any of our wagers."

Coricopat shrugged. "It's all we have at the moment."

He nodded, slipping back into the store and getting the information on where the local leader of the gang could be found. "Alright, well, I guess we're just walking right up to them..." he paused, looking at the handmaiden. "You might want to head back to the ship..." he remarked. "Miss...?"

"Victoria. And I'll be staying with you, thank you."

He nearly growled but nodded, running a hand through his auburn hair. "Alright, fine." He turned, and started heading for the palace he had been directed to. The other two fell into step with him, Cori doing his best to keep his amusement in check, though his own irritation with the handmaiden helped with that.

Macavity paused in front of the Palace, blinking at it. "Well, so long as we're displaying our gross wealth on a desert planet," he remarked before going up to the guards. "We're here to see Bustopher Jones. We have some business with him."

The guard did not look impressed. "What sort of business?"

Cori glanced over their appearances, suppressing a sigh before he responded. "A business deal regarding ship parts."

The guard looked even less impressed. "Ship parts? You think his lordship can be bothered with something so trifling as ship parts?"

Macavity waved a hand down by his waist. "He will be interested in hearing about this deal."

"But he will be interested to hear about this deal," the guard repeated.

"You will lead us to him to make the offer."

"I'll lead you to him to make the offer."

Victoria's brows rose slightly at that, and Cori sighed. He always preferred not dealing with the mind tricks, but sometimes they did help speed the process along. Macavity shot them both a grin, the droid chirping at him again before he followed the guard into the palace, into what looked like a throne room. The arrogance of the Hutt was overwhelming.

The Hutt himself turned out to be a rather fat man sitting on a large chair, surrounded by various sorts of slaves, most young and female. He was wearing a combination of black and white that matched his strangely streaked hair. He had been preening when they entered, and looked offended at the intrusion.

Leaning against the wall behind him was a slender and short figure, who stood a bit straighter at the sight of the strangers. He was clothed in some sort of simple black uniform, and looked a bit out of place in the opulence of the room.

Coricopat's grey eyes drifted toward the younger man behind the throne. Victoria glanced around, suppressing a shudder at the sight of the slaves, stepping fractionally closer to Macavity.

Macavity blinked in slight surprise at that, but he bit back any comments about how she should have gone back. The guard bowed low. "They came to make an offer on ship parts."

"Ship parts?" the Hutt asked, sounding aghast. "You brought them to me on the basis of _ship parts?_"

"If I may," Macavity said, stepping forward.

"You certainly may not," Jones replied with a snap.

Coricopat turned his attention back to the man on the throne rather than the one lurking behind it. "Sir, we've heard tell you have the best of what is offered available."

Jones paused at that and the man behind the throne smiled faintly at a move well played. "Well, yes, of course I do," Jones replied. "But what do you have to offer?"

Macavity glanced at Victoria, figuring saying "the queens wardrobe" might not go down well.

Coricopat glanced at the other two. The only thing they had was the ship and their supplies, and... "We have 20,000 Republic dataries."

Jones cackled a laugh and the form behind the throne flinched back. "Republic credits? Republic credits don't work out here! Only money, gold, and real materials."

Cori's gaze darted briefly toward the person in the shadows again before he glanced to Macavity. Macavity's mouth twitched. "Republic credits will do fine," he said, waving his hand slightly.

"No, they won't," Jones snapped.

"They will do fine," Macavity repeated.

"No, they won't!" Jones yelled.

Cor shook his head very slightly at Mac. "Then, sir, what would you charge us?" It was a dangerous question, but one that needed to be asked.

"We need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian hyperdrive," Macavity added quickly.

Jones shrugged, taking that into account. "Three hundred gold, for the parts you need. And you won't find it anywhere else here either."

Three hundred gold. They'd be lucky if they could scrape up half of that. Cori nodded slightly, "We will see what we can do then, sir."

"Good," he huffed. "Now away with you."

Cori glanced at the other two, offering a bow and seeing Victoria do the same, before slipping from the throne room. Macavity gritted his teeth and bowed as well, turning and taking up the rear of the group.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yeah, Jones is the Hutt, but he's a rather humaniod one. Running off the idea they're a gambling ring rather than an actual species at the moment, for a very specific reason. Who's currently lurking in the shadows.<p> 


	4. I Haven't Made Any Ideas Yet

They were halfway down the hallway when the form behind the throne caught up with them. "Wait," he said.

Coricopat paused, turning. "Yes?"

He paused, shifting. "There's no way you could come up with 300 gold is there?"

"Blunt little thing," Macavity drawled and got a dark look in return.

Cori frowned at Macavity before turning back to the other. "Not if we wanted to still have a ship to put the parts into."

The youth sighed. "I thought that might be the case. And three hundred gold is an insane amount to ask for that part, though god knows he's right and probably is the only one to have that part in the area..." He paused.  
>"Do you happen to have anything?"<p>

"A ship and an extensive wardrobe owned by a passenger. Which if sold off might come to half of the cost."

Victoria scowled slightly at Coricopat, but kept her mouth shut. The dark haired man caught that scowl and frowned. "That's... not promising."

"Do you have any suggestions?" Coricopat asked.

He shrugged. "Do you have any experience gambling?"

Cor glanced at Macavity. "Some."

Macavity blinked at that, actually a little surprised. "Some?" he mouthed but the dark haired man nodded.  
>"That would be your best bet probably." He glanced outside the window and frowned. "Where are you staying?"<p>

"At our ship. It's near the outskirts," Coricopat answered, ignoring Macavity for the moment.

A deeper frown. "There's a sandstorm coming. You won't get there in time probably."

"We haven't anywhere else." The brunette stated.

There was a long pause before he offered, "You could stay here. I mean, so long as he doesn't figure it out. But he tends not to come toward my rooms anyway so it shouldn't be a problem." Macavity blinked, blinked again and glanced over at Coricopat.

Cori's brows rose. "We wouldn't wish to cause trouble for you."

He shrugged. "There's plenty of empty rooms around there, so it shouldn't be much trouble... unless you're planning on causing any."

"We certainly aren't, no. Thank you for the offer."

He nodded, offering the four a grin, getting a chirp from Artoo for his troubles. "Sure. It's not like I basically don't have my own compound this way, and you'd have terrible luck in that sandstorm."

Cori's brow arched a bit higher at that. "Well, thank you regardless."

He shrugged and turned, assuming they would follow them at that point. "You're welcome then. I guess I still don't like it when my uncle makes unfair deals with those he know can't pay them."

Coricopat blinked at that, following him after a moment, and glanced at Mac.

Victoria's brows rose. "Your uncle?"

He nodded, running a hand through his black hair. "Yeah, my uncle." He attempted not to let too much loathing into his voice.

Macavity raised his own brows, glancing at the other Jedi.

"Your uncle's the one we're trying to work a deal with?" She clarified yet again.

He stopped and looked back at her. "Yes, my uncle. Rather large fat bastard with strange fashion sense? Jones?"

That earned a long blink. "I never would have guessed," Victoria said.

He shrugged slightly. "I take after my father's side of the family." He paused again to look over them. "Is it a problem...?"

Coricopat shook his head slightly. "Not that I can see. A bit of a surprise, but otherwise no."

He paused for a moment, almost looking unsure before nodding. "Alright. Anyway," he said, turning again and continuing down the hall. "The sandstorm should really only last a couple of hours unless it's a particularly bad one, and you're welcome to wait them out here."

"Thank you." Victoria echoed Coricopat's earlier remark.

"It's no problem really," he responded, pausing in front of a door and unlocking the seal. Macavity followed behind the others, unsure really of how to react to the shorter man.

Coricopat glanced at Macavity again, but followed the smaller man. "I don't believe we got your name?"

"Oh, right," he said, turning in what looked like a living area. "Mistoffelees Quaxo. I didn't catch any of your names either."

"Coricopat. This is Macavity, and Victoria."

He nodded at all of them, eyes lingering for a moment on Coricopat. "Great to meet all of you," he said, glancing around and sitting down on a low couch, drawing his legs up. "You can sit or do whatever you like."

Cori glanced at the other two, taking a seat as Victoria did the same.

Macavity considered before taking a seat on what was honestly probably a footstool. Mistoffelees raised a brow at that and let it go. "So, what brought you all here anyway?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Our ship didn't have the capability to get us to Coruscant. We put in for repairs," Cori responded.

His hazel eyes widening slightly at the sound of the capital, Mistoffelees whistled slightly. "And you ended up all the way out here? Bad luck."

Coricopat shrugged. "Perhaps."

Macavity was still considering the dark haired man closely, and Mistoffelees shifted, glancing over at him and away. "Do you have any plans then?"

"How do you mean? For getting the funds? Not at the moment."

Mistoffelees nodded. "That was how I meant. But, how long do you have?"

"Not long," Macavity finally spoke and Misto glanced over at him, frowning.

"Well that's not good..."

"Do you have any recommendations?" Coricopat asked quietly.

He leaned farther back against the couch he was sitting on. "Well, a card game wouldn't get you nearly enough at this point. A bet on a podrace might if you swing it well enough, and I'm not sure leaving it to a game of chance would be wise..."

"At this point games of chance is all we have," Coricopat said.

"I meant, more like a game of dice or roulette, though honestly that might get you as much luck as a podrace... Though," he winced slightly, "Those tend to be somewhat predictable."

"Oh?"

"Well, honestly when the same people constantly win through cheating that's a pretty good indication," Mistoffelees said with a shrug and perhaps a hint of bitterness.

"I suppose that's true. So, what would you recommend then?"

He shrugged again. "A race would be your best bet but... what's risky is that Jones always bets on the favorite, and you'd have to bet against him on someone else."

"Well, we have absolutely no knowledge of who to bet on or anything of that sort," Coricopat replied.

Macavity leaned forward, looking him over again, and resting his elbows on his knees. "Do you race?" he asked softly.

Mistoffelees blinked. "I... Yeah."

"Podracing is very fast, and very dangerous," Macavity said. "No human I know can do it."

Mistoffelees stared at him for a long moment. "Well I can."

Cori glanced at Macavity. "Macavity, this isn't a good idea..."

Macavity looked at him. "I haven't made any ideas yet."

"I know you well enough to be able to follow the track your mind is taking now. It's not a good idea."

"You have any other thoughts, love to hear them," Macavity said, spreading his arms slightly.

"What plan?" Mistoffelees asked.

Coricopat sighed, shaking his head. "You race, yes? Do you have a podracer then?"

He shrugged. "Technically."

"Technically?"

"Mhm," he nodded. "It's never been run before, though, not for a long race."

Cori glanced at Mac at that. Macavity blinked and shrugged. "Sounds good enough for me. Does it run?"

"Yes..." Mistoffelees said slowly and blinked. "Ah. I think I see where this is going..."

"Can you do it?" Coricopat asked softly.

He drew his legs a bit more up against himself and then nodded. "Yeah. I should be able to, yeah."

"Are you willing to?"

He paused for another minute, looking them over. "Sure," he said. "There's a big race in two days if you can manage to wait that long."

Coricopat glanced at Macavity for confirmation, but nodded. "Two days should be doable."

"Two days is fine," Macavity replied.

Mistoffelees nodded. "Well, you can stay here if you like, or go back to your ship. There's more than enough room here though."

Cori considered that. "At least one of us should probably go back to the ship to check on things..."

He nodded. "Of course. Though wait out this storm first..."

"I can go," Macavity said. He wanted to check some things in the archive on ship...

Coricopat nodded slightly. "Alright, fair enough."

Victoria spoke. "I should return as well..."

Another nod came from Mistoffelees. "Which will be a couple hours yet. In the meantime..." he shrugged. "It's about dinnertime planet time. I have no idea what sort of time you're running on but..."

"We're certainly not averse to food."

Rising, he nodded. "Great. I can get some food then..."

"Thank you, again," Coricopat said.

"It's really no problem," he replied, and paused. "Honestly it's nice to talk to people not associated with my uncle."

Coricopat's lips quirked slightly at that. "Glad to oblige."

Mistoffelees returned the look with a grin. "Anyway, give me a minute and I'll see about food..." he slipped out.

Macavity turned instantly to Coricopat. "You feel any of that?"

Cori nodded once. "Yes, very much so."

Victoria looked from one to the other. "What are you talking about?"

"The amount of force powers radiating off that guy..." Macavity shook his head. "Not to mention he can podrace? The reflexes he would need for that would have to be beyond anything a normal human has."

She considered that, nodding very slightly.

Cori looked toward the exit that the other man had taken. "I've never felt anything to that level."

"I haven't either," Mac replied. "I mean, sometimes around Yoda you'll feel a presence like that... but not raw power. He clearly doesn't understand that, but even just as a basis to build training off of... no one I've met has the force presence like that."

He nodded, his gaze still on the door. "What do we do about it though?"

Macavity shrugged. "If he had been born in the republic we would have been training him since birth but he's what... seventeen, eighteen now?"

"Nineteen," Mistoffelees replied, standing at the door again. "Train in what now?"

Cori blinked for a moment before meeting Mistoffelees' gaze. "It doesn't matter."

He didn't look terribly impressed by that. "Alright, sure. Anyway, food in this way."

Victoria rose, waiting for her companions. Coricopat hesitated a moment before rising as well. Macavity stood, looking him over again. Mistoffelees glanced at him before turning and heading for a small dining area. "Is whatever that conversation about the reason you keep staring at me like that?"

"Yeah," Macavity replied.

Coricopat rolled his eyes at Mac, but followed Mistoffelees.

Mistoffelees didn't look terribly impressed by that either. But he shrugged it off, not comfortable with it, but not willing to press the issue either. He sat down at the smallish table, letting them file into the other seats.


	5. Do Hyperdrives Often Do that?

A while later Mistoffelees looked out the window. "If you were going to leave," he said, turning to Macavity.

"Now might be a good time. It's not dark yet, but you should try and get back it does get so, and the storm's dying down."

Victoria rose at that. "Thank you again for letting us wait out the storm here."

"Certainly," he replied, grinning at her. "It was really no problem."

Macavity rose as well, nodding. "Still, thanks."

Mistoffelees considered the other and nodded. "You're welcome."

Victoria glanced at Coricopat. "Are you staying or coming?"

He looked up at that, his gaze moving to Macavity for a moment. "I'll stay for now."

Macavity raised a brow but nodded. It might be good to keep an eye on the smaller man honestly. "See you tomorrow then?" he asked.

"Indeed. Good evening to you both."

Macavity nodded again before slipping out and Mistoffelees murmured a good night to the pair as well.  
>Victoria followed Macavity out. Coricopat watched them go before turning his attention back to Mistoffelees.<br>The black haired man considered the door for a moment before turning back to the other, one brow arched slightly.

"Hm?"

Mistoffelees shrugged, returning to his usual couch, pulling his legs back up underneath him. "So, you come from Coruscant then?"

Coricopat settled back in the chair he was in, nodding slightly. "Yes."

Mistoffelees smiled faintly at him. "What's that like then? I've heard a couple spacer's stories but..."

"It's...busy. Constantly steeped in politics and the latest thing. There's never a lack of things to do or potential distractions."

He rested his head to one side on the back of the couch. "Sounds very different from here then."

Coricopat nodded. "It is. But everywhere has their own positives."

"Mayhaps," he replied. "I would love to figure out the ones to here."

Cori shrugged one shoulder at that. "Surely there must be _something_?"

"Podracing is fun?" Mistoffelees offered. "I know it's not usually found on core worlds. And it's warm I guess. Otherwise? Not much."

Coricopat nodded slightly at that. "Do you race much?"

He shrugged. "When I get the chance. It's... not something one really does often though. Practice sometimes sure but..."

Another nod in response, "Fair enough…"

"Have you ever seen a podrace? I've heard of swoop races on the core worlds, but it's not quite the same thing..."

The brown-haired man shook his head. "I don't believe I have."

Mistoffelees blinked and nodded. "Well..." the other should be in for a surprise then, and he wasn't really sure how to feel about that. "So what did bring you all the way out here, if you're usually on Coruscant?"

"Traveling from Naboo."

"Which tells me the technical side of things without actually telling me anything," Mistoffelees said with a slight grin. "But alright, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Cori's lips quirked upwards. "I would rather not discuss it at this point."

He shrugged. "Fair enough. Any travel stories you have that would be able to be talked about at this point?"

He ran down the list of occurrences and shrugged. "Not really anything of note besides the hyperdrive deciding that now would be the perfect time to stop working."

"Do hyperdrives often do that?" Misto asked with a faint grin.

Cori chuckled softly, "Not in my experience, but if anything is going to go wrong it always chooses the worst possible time"

"What other time would it chose?" Misto asked, grinning and with a half arched eyebrow.

"Preferably sometime when it isn't critical that it works?"

"But that would make life far too easy!"

That earned a laugh. "I suppose that's very true."

"Do you travel often?" Mistoffelees asked, shifting slightly and watching the other.

Coricopat nodded. "Often enough."

"You have really mastered the art of answering questions without actually doing so haven't you?" Mistoffelees asked, though he was still grinning. "Where? Why? Come on, I'm starved for information of any place no here."

Coricopat laughed at that. "I travel frequently, all over the place. Usually on peace-keeping missions of some sort or other. Diplomatic-sort of-missions."

"Sort of? And that kind of travel sounds nice... do you have any favorite planets?"

"Sort of. Sometimes acting in that role, sometimes not. And a few, but goodness it's been a while since I've thought about them or been to them..."

"What sorts of places?" Misto asked, still so curious. "Like, basic planet types even. What are the sorts of places you prefer?"

"Less developed than Coruscant, and...cooler than here. Green and flourishing. That's not to say get rid of the cities, but...leave the planet to itself in some areas. The life that can be seen then is exquisite."

Mistoffelees nodded. "I… I've always wanted to see a forest honestly. That much green in one place? It sounds beautiful..."

"It really is. There's...nothing like it"

"Well, I shall certainly hope I get the chance someday then."

"So, what's your story?"

"Story?" Mistoffelees asked, a little surprised by the question. "How so?"

He shrugged. "Have you lived here your whole life? Who is your family comprised of? Things like that?"

"Right," he said softly, not remarking on the fact that the other very much had not given any of that information himself. "I don't know, there's not much. I've lived here my whole life, yes, at least what I can remember of it. I think my parents took me offworld, but since they died when I was barely five I... don't remember them much at all. Jones is the only family I know of, and he's raised me. Not well always, but he has."

Mistoffelees paused and ran a paw through his hair. "I don't know, there's not much to tell, unless you're asking for details on that particular relationship..." which he wasn't entirely sure he was willing to give.

Coricopat shook his head. "No, I will let that one alone, I think."

Mistoffelees smiled faintly and a bit wiry. "Well, yeah. And you? I know you travel but nothing more than that... I don't think I ever even got a last name from you."

"I...not much to tell really. I don't remember my parents and was raised into what I am. My last name's Zimmerman, though."

"Why don't you remember your parents?" Mistoffelees asked softly.

"Because I was too young to remember them when I began my training."

Mistoffelees tilted his head. "So, they're still alive then? What sort of training would take you away from that?"

"As far as I know they are."

Mistoffelees blinked and shook his head, curling up a little more. "That..." he couldn't imagine, considering he would give almost anything for the chance to know his own parents.

Coricopat glanced at him, "Hm?"

Mistoffelees shook his head. "Sorry, the idea is foreign to me. To have left your parents willing, I... I just couldn't have done that."

"I was young enough that I don't recall it."

"Still," he murmured. "Once you were old enough to not at least want to know..." he shook his head. "What, what sort of training requires that anyway?"

Cori glanced toward the door before answering. "The training of a Jedi."

Mistoffelees blinked, and blinked again, the earlier evasions making much more sense. "And I can see now why you wouldn't want to say that aloud here," he murmured, glancing toward the door as well. "But no one tends to come out to this side of this place anyway. They know it's mine and all."

He nodded slightly. "Fair enough."

He paused again. "Was, is, that other man that was here with you a Jedi too?"

Coricopat hesitated before nodding.

Mistoffelees blinked. "Somewhat, not my vision of a Jedi," he said faintly and grinning. "But he seems a decent fellow, so long as he's not staring someone down."

Coricopat chuckled. "He's not most people's vision of a Jedi, but he's a good man."

He got a nod from the younger at that. "Your life must really be interesting then," he murmured.

He shrugged. "It can be."

Mistoffelees sighed faintly. "Well, should think about sleep," he said. "There's several extra rooms so you can take your pick..." He rose, stretching slightly. "Tomorrow, I can talk to my uncle, and there's a smallish race, and I want to look at the track anyway."

Coricopat rose. "Thank you again."

"It's really not much of a problem," he said, running a hand through his hair. "Thank you for talking to me."

"Of course."

Mistoffelees smiled faintly. "Would you like to see any of the rooms then? I might even be able to find some sleeping clothes if you give me a moment..."

"Please and thank you."

He nodded, slipping away and returning. "Here, should work," he said, holding out some fabric. "Rooms this way..."

Mistoffelees stopped in a hallway in front of several doors. "The one to the far left is mine, you can have any of the others if you like."

"Thank you again." He responded, moving to the door across the hall from Mistoffelees'.

Misto smiled and nodded. "Sleep well..."

"And you. Good night."

Mistoffelees slipped into his room, resting his back against the door for a moment before shaking his head and moving to prepare for bed.

Coricopat entered the room across the hall, closing the door firmly. Hesitating for a long moment before changing and heading to bed.


	6. Not to Your Back, to the Side a Little

In which Macavity and Victoria are left alone, and Coricopat figures out what podracing is.

* * *

><p>Victoria brushed a lock of hair back behind her ear from where it had slipped out of the tie she had it back in. She waited by the ramp for Macavity to show up, it was time for them to head back into town for the day.<p>

Macavity had slept a bit later than he usually did, since it had taken him too long to fall to sleep the night before, strangely bothered by Coricopat having stayed behind. He paused upon reaching the ramp, looking at the same handmaiden. "You're not planning on coming today are you?" he asked, his voice conveying how unimpressed he was with the idea. Behind him, R2 chirped at him, as if reprimanding him for being rude.

"I am. Do you have a problem with that?" She asked, her blue eyes scoping over him.

He blinked, looked and the droid, and shrugged. "Would saying I did change you coming?"

Victoria shook her head. "No. Not in the least."

He growled softly and continued down the ramp. "Fine then."

She fell into step beside him. "You disagree with this decision."

"Of course I disagree with this decision," he muttered. "I've already told you this planet was no place for someone so young..." He paused on his way, turning back up to where Skimble was passing by. "And by the way, Captain, be sure to not send or receive any transmissions."

The Captain looked at him, nodding slightly. "I'll keep it in mind."

Victoria frowned at Macavity. "And I've told you I can take care of myself."

"Mhm," he hummed, going down the ramp and wincing slightly when the bright sunlight hit his eyes outside the ship. "You think you can, and that hardly means you can."

Her jaw tensed as she followed him, blinking against the sunlight. "And you think I can't which apparently makes it so, hm?"

"I would hope I have a better idea of that sort of thing than you," he responded.

"It doesn't give you the right to dismiss me out-of-hand."

"I reserve the right to dismiss anyone I want out of hand," he replied, glancing over at her. "Until they give me any reason not to."

She looked at him in disbelief, shaking her head. "You're insufferable."

"So I've been told, many times, across many planets," he responded, unruffled.

"I see it's done nothing to change your behavior."

He shrugged. "Never was much one to change for other people's pleasures."

"I see. A decent trait, for once."

"I have quite a few of those," he huffed. "Perhaps you're not giving me enough credit."

"I give credit where I see it due." She replied.

He rolled his eyes, and winced slightly considering how bright it was. "Snarky, ain't you?

"Oh you're a good one to talk about that."

He actually grinned at that, glancing over at her. "Are you accusing me of being snarky?"

She arched an eyebrow. "Me? Accuse you of that? Surely not."

He shook his head. "Mhm. Sure. So then, how'd you end up being a handmaiden anyway?"

She shrugged. "My family was of a lesser rank, but part of the court. I was placed with the queen when we were both quite young."

He considered that for a moment. "Did you ever want any sort of other life?"

"It was what I was raised to. I can't say really. I suppose I wouldn't have minded another one."

He nodded and shrugged. "Fair enough." It sounded just a bit like the life of a Jedi-being taken young and trained.

She hesitated a long moment. "What about you?"

He shrugged. "It's what I was born and trained to do."

"Fates and destinies..." She sighed, shaking her head.

"It's not fate, being a Jedi," he replied, slightly snappish as if it was a sore point. "It's just... when you're raised to be something it becomes your entire life."

"Destinies then," she replied sharply. "And I know that."

He shrugged. "Right, of course you do," he muttered, hunching his shoulders slightly and looking around the color bleached world. "And destiny is just as bad as fate. The world is what we make it, the Force or not."

She shook her head slightly. "Easier to say than to believe, sir."

He glanced back down at her, eyes narrowed slightly at the use of the word sir. "You believe in prophecy and destiny then?"

She glanced at him, realizing her error, but not backtracking. "I believe in destiny, I don't believe we are shown it."

He shook his head. "And I don't. We make our own ways in the universe. The force is a power, sure, but it doesn't control anyone or even do that good a job of guiding them."

"But it is an initial decider of what your life will look like. If born in the Republic."

"Initial, sure. But there's a whole hell of a lot of paths that can be taken out of it. Parents refusing to give their children up, turning to the dark side, going rouge and the like. Beside, you're trying to tell me being born outside the republic is destiny and not random bad luck?"

"So you believe in luck but not in fate?"

"Life is random. Luck is just about as much. Beside, that is something I will give that the force functions as-it makes someone a hell of a lot luckier to have it."

She considered finally nodding. "Fair enough."

He glanced at her again, considering. "You believe much in luck?"

"I think it's there, and I think that many people trust too much to it."

"Like we're about to," he murmured, as they came up to the Palace again. "Considering this entire race is going to be based off luck."

She nodded. "Mhm. But sometimes it's all one has."

"Trust too much in it until it's all we have, hm?" he rumbled, shaking his head slightly.

"Not quite what I said, but close enough."

He shrugged again and the guard on duty gave him a very unimpressed look. "Oh, not you again."

Macavity grinned. "Me again. Here to see Mistoffelees Quaxo if you would?"

The guard considered him. "Fine, whatever, but if you approach Jones again and he complains to me I'll feed you to a saarlac."

Macavity blinked, figuring that sounded distinctly unpleasant. "I'll keep that in mind," he murmured.

Victoria glanced at the guard before arching a brow at Macavity, nodding slightly

Macavity slipped past the guard and back toward where he knew Mistoffelees section of the palace to be.  
>Victoria fell into step beside him. "Do you think this will actually work?"<p>

He shrugged. "I hope so. I really do."

She nodded. "So do I."

He knocked on Mistoffelees' door.

Coricopat rose at the knock, glancing toward Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees blinked from where he had just come out of the bedroom, running a hand through his hair again before opening the door. "Ah, hello again," he said, stepping back to let the others in.

Victoria entered behind Macavity. Cori arched a brow at her appearance. "Good day, you two."

Mistoffelees watched silently as the droid rolled past before closing the door again. "It's nice to see both of you again. And how are you today?"

"Doing well enough. And yourself?" Victoria responded.

"Well," Mistoffelees replied, glancing at Coricopat and Macavity. "I was saying I wanted to go to the track today, I need to check it over again and there's a small race going."

Cori glanced at Mac, shrugging slightly. He was up for it if the other man was. Macavity blinked, not sure how Cori would feel about the races once he saw them, but he nodded. "Sure, sounds good to me."

"When is the race?" Victoria asked.

Mistoffelees consulted a watch quickly. "Twenty minutes?"

"How far to the track?"

"Not too far, I can drive," he responded. "In a non podrace sort of way, I promise I can drive normally." Artoo whistled lowly at him.

"That's good to hear." She smiled a bit at that.

Macavity blinked and shrugged. "Sure, whatever works well enough for me."

Mistoffelees got out of the landspeeder, glancing back at his passengers. The two from Coruscant didn't look too bothered at least, though the droid had beeped and whistled his way through traffic, as if scolding him about a nonexistent speed limit.

Coricopat got out of the vehicle, glancing over as Victoria did the same, she hadn't been quite as comfortable with it, but as transportation went it was hardly the worst there was.

Mistoffelees paused for another moment, making sure the speeder was locked, and after a thought, offering his arm to the lady if she wanted it. She glanced at him, and took the offered arm with a bit of a smile. "Thank you kindly."

He grinned in reply, leading her toward the track, glancing back once to make sure the others were following.

Macavity wasn't entirely sure how to feel about that, but he followed them closely enough.

Mistoffelees turned back to Victoria. "And have you ever been to a place like this before?"

Cori fell into step beside Mac, pretty sure he didn't care for the exchange, but not certain of why.

She shook her head. "No, I can't say I have."

He nodded. "Well, it should be an experience then..." he murmured, looking around. The stands were only half full and various dodgy types were already around. Maybe bringing her here was a bad idea... Jedi he assumed could take care of themselves, but her? He had no idea.

She glanced at him, recognizing the expression. "I'll be fine. I'll stick close to you and the other two. Alright?"

He grinned a bit sheepishly. "Sorry. It's just, you're an offworlder. It's different here from most places."

"So I've gathered."

He grinned. "Well, if you stick close you shouldn't be in too much trouble..." he hoped. He actually really hoped the Jedi had their lightsabers. He headed for the stands, leading her to what was basically a viewing screen.

The announcers were feeling rather lackluster that day, dully stating who was in the lead and who had fallen off the track. She stayed close to his as they made their way there.

Coricopat glanced at Macavity before letting his grey gaze flicker over those around them. The place had him a bit on edge, frankly Tatooine in general had him on guard.

Mistoffelees paused in front of the screen, wincing slightly as an explosion went off just as they stopped. Oh, terrible timing. Cor flinched at that, glancing at Mistoffelees. He shrugged slightly, it wasn't that odd and turned back to the screen, tracking who was in the race and where they were going.

Coricopat watched quietly, his expression having returned to neutral and staying that way, though he tensed each time a racer crashed.

Biting his lip, Mistoffelees glanced over at the others. Macavity at least had seen a race before, but the other two looked less than pleased. Even the droid seemed a little surprised.

"Well, if it isn't Mistoffelees. Come to remind yourself others do worse than you?" a voice called out to one side.

Mistoffelees tensed, and let out a long breath. "Lovely to see you as well, as always," he replied, turning on his heel to look over the one who spoke.

The taunter arched an eyebrow at him. "Will we be seeing you in another race anytime soon? Or have you lost that option considering the disaster of the last one?"

Mistoffelees' smile looked a lot more like a wince. "The option is still there, have no concerns about that." He wanted to add that the disaster had certainly not been his fault, but it sounded childish even in his own head.

He received a thin, almost sadistic smile. "A pilot without a racer isn't much good, now is he?"

Macavity leaned over to him. "You don't have a racer?" he asked.

"I have a damn racer," Mistoffelees responded. "We already went over that. It's just not the same one."

"And where did you manage to come across another one?" The mocking tone came again.

"That is hardly your business," he protested but Macavity butted in again.

"You crashed the last one?"

"I salvaged most of it," Mistoffelees responded.

"For scrap metal," came the sarcastic retort.

Mistoffelees winced again. "Not quite..."

"Well, either way. It was a close call. I'd hate to see a closer one the next time we race."

Mistoffelees wished growling was considered socially acceptable. "Oh no worries there, I'll do my damnest to

make sure that doesn't happen."

"Well, good luck with that. Enjoy this race, little one."

"Same to you," Mistoffelees forced himself to say. _Bastard._ The other racer slipped away.

Mistoffelees watched him go and Macavity kept his eyes on the shorter man. "Please tell me that was exaggerated." Mistoffelees shrugged.

"It shouldn't be a problem."

Coricopat's gaze focused on Mistoffelees. "That wasn't exactly an answer."

"Alright, so last time may have maybe sorta kinda been pushed off the course and crashed. But it's fine now and I learn from my mistakes. It won't happen again."

Cori looked at Mac, frowning deeply. "I seem to recall saying this was a bad idea last night."

Macavity shrugged and Mistoffelees suddenly looked deeply unimpressed. "You have any other ideas?" he asked. "I seem to recall having gone over this before."

Coricopat tensed at that. "I'm sure we could find something."

"What was your timeframe again?" Mistoffelees countered.

Macavity shook his head. "We should have been off planet yesterday." He had never hated the Trade

Federation more in that moment. Bastards hitting the hyperdrive...

Cori rubbed his eyes. "Fine. You're right. I don't like it, but you're right. You do have a racer, yes? And it does run?"

"Yes, I have it, and yes, it runs," he responded.

"Good to hear."

Sighing, Mistoffelees looked back at the screen and leaned back against the wall behind him. Coricopat looked him over again before glancing at Macavity. Macavity turned back to him, and walked a short ways away, leaving Victoria and Mistoffelees with the droid.

Coricopat hesitated a brief moment before following Macavity. "Hm?"

"You looked less pleased than me there," he said. "Do we have any other options?"

Cor sighed, shaking his head, "No. We don't."

Macavity sighed, glancing back at the two figures. "What do you think of him?"

"What do you mean?" He followed Mac's gaze, in all honesty he was trying not to think about the smaller man.

"In general, Cor," Macavity replied. "Since we're going to be putting so much of our lives in his hands."

"I think he's trustworthy, and he thinks he's doing what's best. There's no love lost between him and his uncle. I'm just not sure I'm comfortable putting someone else at so much risk for our problems."

"He's done it before," Mac replied, and winced as someone crashed right in front of the stands.

Cori flinched at that, grimacing. "Yes, and crashed his racer in the process."

"Still, he survived it. He's confident if nothing else..." Macavity paused. "I'm tempted to take him back with us to Coruscant."

"You're _what_?" Cori looked at him in shock.

"You remember the amount of force that kid is displaying?" Macavity asked. "I know he's far too old to become a Jedi but it... it seems wrong not to offer him some kind of training. Imagine what someone could do with all that potential..."

Coricopat ran a hand through his hair. "And what are you going to tell the council about it? They won't like it."

Mac shrugged. "They don't seem to care for half the things I do. I want to be able to offer it if nothing else."

"I don't think it's a good idea. Keep that in mind, hm?"

"Why not?" Macavity asked. "His age, or something else?"

"His age primarily. And that force power. Out here he's less likely to be able to do so much damage. Taking him to Coruscant takes him to a place where if anything goes wrong he's in a much better position to be a problem."

Mac blinked. "That's bitter, even coming from you." He glanced back again. "I don't know, he seems a decent sort and it just seems unfair to leave him here..."

Coricopat shrugged. "Do as you will, but keep in mind it's over my protests."

Macavity shrugged. "When have I ever not done something because you protested it? But I thought you seemed to like him well enough..."

"He's a decent young man, I just don't think it's a good idea."

Macavity shrugged. "Well, it's still a few days. We're still not guaranteed to get off this rock so..."

"I suppose that's true. One thing at a time."

He nodded, glancing back. "He seems to have a way with women if nothing else," he muttered, almost half darkly at where Mistoffelees was talking with Victoria.

Coricopat arched an eyebrow, looking back in that direction. "Is that a problem?"

"No," Macavity replied quickly.

Cori nodded slightly, though the response was a tad rapid, "Good."

Macavity nodded, and turned back to the group, striding over. Mistoffelees finished his thought before looking back up at Macavity. "Why is it that every time you go out of earshot I have to sneeze?" he drawled. "And why is it I always feel like you're talking about me?"

"Oh, because I am," he replied. Mistoffelees looked deeply unimpressed.

Coricopat rolled his eyes at that, answering Mistoffelees. "He tends to have that effect on most people."

"Good to know. Why do you keep talking about me behind my back then?"

"It's not to your back," Macavity protested. "It's to the side a little."

Victoria shook her head slightly, a smile toying with the corners of her lips.

Mistoffelees shook his head slightly. "Are all Jedi this arrogantly insane or just you?"

"Just me."

"Don't sound so proud of that fact," Mistoffelees added.

"I've been telling him that for years." Coricopat murmured.

"It doesn't appeared to have worked," Mistoffelees said, looking over at Coricopat.

"No, it never has taken."

Mistoffelees sighed, glancing Macavity over again. Macavity paused for a minute, and glanced over to Coricopat. "Wait, did he just call me a Jedi?"

Cori rolled his eyes skyward as though seeking patience there. "Yes, Macavity."

Macavity blinked and looked him over again. "Did you tell him?"

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes as well.

"He mostly figured it out on his own last night."

Macavity turned back to the dark haired man, who shook his head. "You're really not subtle," Mistoffelees said. Victoria covered a laugh with a slight cough at that.

Macavity shot her a dark look. "Well, subtly isn't a necessary life skill," he muttered.

Mistoffelees shrugged. "Perhaps not. It's certainly not one you have."

"You always this bitchy?"

"Only to people who talk about me a little to the side," Mistoffelees replied sweetly.

Victoria's brows rose at that exchange and Coricopat ran a hand over his eyes. "Alright you two, enough."

Mistoffelees glanced away, feeling somewhat ashamed and annoyed at that and Macavity shrugged. "Right, sorry." Coricopat shot Macavity a look, but didn't say anything further.

Macavity shrugged as if to say, hey, at least I apologized.

Mistoffelees sighed, glancing at the board as the racers finally hit the final lap, taking stock of times and the order the racers fell in to. Cori shook his head slightly, turning his attention half back to the board as well.

Mistoffelees leaned back, sighing softly. "None of the big names," he murmured. "All pretty terrible times..."

Victoria glanced at him. "And what does that mean for you?"

"Reassuring until I remember most of them aren't going to be racing in two days," he responded.


	7. Must Have Been Hell of a Game of Chance

The next morning Mistoffelees was leading Coricopat down the hallway toward Jones. "Now, remember, the pod is supposed to be yours, and..."

"And I'm requesting his permission for you to pilot it while making a wager with him for the parts."

"Yes," Mistoffelees said and took a breath, stopping in front of the door and looking Coricopat over again. He reached forward without thinking about it, tugging Coricopat's lapels into place and smoothing down his shirt's shoulders.

Coricopat startled back slightly at that contact.

Mistoffelees blinked and jerked his hands back. "Sorry," he muttered, before pulling at the hem of his own shirt. "Alright, ready?"

Coricopat smoothed down his lapels again and then nodded. "As ready as I ever will be."

Mistoffelees nodded, almost looked like he wanted to reach forward again but opened the door instead, stepping through.

Cori followed him in, quietly.

Jones glanced up, eyebrows raised in surprise at seeing his nephew and a man he thought he recognized but couldn't place. "Yes, Mistoffelees?"

Mistoffelees shrugged, and moved over to his more usual place, leaving Coricopat for the moment to talk to Jones before he would jump in. Coricopat took a steadying breath, offering Jones a bow before speaking, "Good day to you, sir."

"Good day," Jones replied, somewhat coldly and glanced at his nephew again before back at the stranger. "Would you like something?"

"I've come to ask your permission for your nephew to act as my pilot in the race tomorrow."

Jones' draw dropped and Mistoffelees let his back hit the wall behind him. That had been way too blunt, he realized instantly at Jones' expression, before Jones turned his head slowly to look at him. Coricopat managed not to flinch. Damn it, he had spent way too much time around Macavity and not enough time with others in recent months.

"Mistoffelees," Jones nearly growled. "What is the meaning of this?"

Mistoffelees let out a slow breath. "He has a podracer. He asked me to pilot it for him tomorrow," he replied, keeping his voice even.

Jones turned his gaze back to the other man. "Where did you even get a podracer?" he demanded. "Hopefully you didn't kill anyone I liked for it, hm? Aren't you an offworlder?"

"I won it in a game of chance." Coricopat replied, keeping his tone at least moderately submissive.

"Must have been one hell of a game of chance," Jones huffed.

"Yes, sir." This was not going especially well.

Jones glanced between his nephew and the stranger. "And what makes you think my nephew here would be a good pilot hm?" He shook his head. "I give my permission with little problem, but what are you going to do about the entry fee?"

"My ship will be the entrance fee." Coricopat withdrew a small watch-like hologram display from his pocket, turning it on so the Nubian ship was displayed.

"Not bad," Jones remarked, leaning forward and Mistoffelees winced behind him.

"It's in good condition, except for the parts we need."

Jones nodded. "Alright, you supply the pod and the entry fee, and I'll let my nephew pilot for you. We split the winnings, fifty fifty."

Coricopat's brows shot up at that. "Fifty-fifty? If it's going to be fifty-fifty, I suggest you front the cash for the entry. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need. If we lose, you keep my ship."

Jones blinked rapidly at that and Mistoffelees sucked in a deep breath. "Deal," he declared finally and Mistoffelees breathed a soft sigh. Jones turned to his nephew. "But, I would like to speak with you," he said before going back to the stranger. "You can leave."

Coricopat glanced at Mistoffelees and then back to Jones, bowing deeply before exiting the throne room.

Jones turned to Mistoffelees. "He's a foolish one isn't he?"

"No," Mistoffelees replied.

Jones shrugged. "So what world is he from then?"

"Does that matter?" His nephew asked softly.

"Perhaps not. But I'm honestly curious. After all, I know you have a bleeding heart, but I'm not a fool."

"Oh?"

"How much are you helping them in hopes they take you with them?" Jones demanded.

Mistoffelees slunk slightly back against the wall, looking away. Jones seemed to take that for an answer, shaking his head. "It hardly matters," he said, waving a hand. "But don't ever forget where you came from."

"I won't," Mistoffelees muttered.

"Leave," Jones said, waving his hand again and Mistoffelees strode from the room, trying to keep his head high.

Coricopat was waiting for him a little ways down the hall. "Everything alright?"

He nodded. "Mhm. It's fine. No problems with tomorrow, and we should even be doing okay for the race." Even though he said that, he continued walking, not quite looking at the other.

Cori fell into step beside him. "That wasn't quite what I asked."

Mistoffelees lifted his shoulders slightly and let them fall again. "It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

He finally glanced over to Coricopat and shrugged. "As fine as it can be I suppose," he murmured.

"Alright..."

Mistoffelees smiled faintly. "Really, it should be alright. He's just... how he always has been."

"As long as you're certain…"

He nodded, and paused, turning to look at Coricopat. "In the interest of this not sounding like a weird request..." he started and then shook his head. "Never mind." He started walking again.

Cori's brows drew together at that. "No, what is it?"

He shook his head again. "Never mind," he repeated.

"...Alright then." Coricopat hesitated for another moment. "Is there anything I can do?"

Mistoffelees turned and blinked at him. "How so?"

"I don't know, it was just a question."

Mistoffelees shrugged. "I'm sorry. I'm just already feeling jittery."

He nodded slightly. "Fair enough."

Mistoffelees considered him for a moment. "How are you feeling?"

"How do you mean?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, just in general I guess."

"I'm still not sure about this whole thing, but I know it's our best chance."

Mistoffelees paused and nodded. "Well, I'll try my hardest."

"I know you will. Thank you."

For a moment the shorter just looked at him before glancing away. "You're welcome."

"Is something the matter?"

He shook his head. "No."

"...Alright."

He paused once they were back in his chambers, stopping before turning around. "When you get the parts, you are just going to leave though aren't you?" he asked softly.

"I...we have to leave. We have passengers that it's imperative we get to Coruscant."

"I know that," he said, sitting down abruptly. "I just..."

Coricopat hesitated before taking a seat across from him. "What is it?"

He shrugged slightly. "I don't know. Not really. I just... I understand it but I don't like the idea that tomorrow you all might well take off and that would be the end of it."

Cori hesitated, looking down and then toward the door. "Macavity mentioned wanting to take you to Coruscant with us..."

For a moment Mistoffelees froze, staring at him, something like hope and horror flickering in his chest. Hope that the other meant it, horror at how right his uncle was. He swallowed hard. "Macavity said that?" he asked finally. "Somehow I didn't think he much cared for me..." He didn't voice the question on his mind: why didn't you want to?

"I think he's more confused by you than anything." Cori responded, not entirely truthfully.

"That..." Mistoffelees shrugged. "No idea how to feel about that. What's confusing about me?"

Coricopat considered how to answer that for a long moment. "You...the Force is stronger in you than either of us have ever felt."

Mistoffelees froze again, blinking at him. "Don't joke," he said finally.

That earned him a severe frown. "I wouldn't joke about something like that."

Mistoffelees shifted back, drawing his knees up to his chest. "But..."

"But?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. It doesn't actually make sense. I mean... I..."

"How doesn't it make sense? It certainly would explain your ability to podrace for one."

For a moment Mistoffelees just blinked at him. "But..." He shook his head. "Force powers are things Jedi have. Not random kids in the middle of nowhere."

Coricopat blinked at that. "We aren't born as Jedi. If you had been born in the Republic you would have been trained from birth practically. It happens that the Force shows up in unexpected places."

Mistoffelees had been staring down at his knees and finally looked up at the other. "S-so what would happen?" he asked softly. "If the Jedi are supposed to be trained since birth?"

"I...don't know. Mac and I would speak with the council, see if we can gain permission to train you. After that, I honestly don't know."

Mistoffelees stared at him for a long moment. "O-out here," he said softly. "Jedi are just stories."

"It's much more than those stories tell, but I hear what you're saying."

"I mean," Mistoffelees waved his hand. "I don't even know... I know nothing about Jedi. I know you have lightsabers and that you're supposed to protect people and that... that's it."

Cori managed a quiet laugh, shaking his head slightly. "Well, we can see about clearing some of that up."

Mistoffelees stared at him still with wide eyes. "I..."

Coricopat looked at him. "Hm?"

He shook his head slightly. "I just, wrapping my mind around the idea, this could take a while..."

"Well, either way, we have to get through tomorrow first."

He nodded. "Y-yeah. Well, the force powers are apparently going to stick around either way but y-yeah."

_Assuming you make it through the race intact._ "Yes, that's true."

Mistoffelees glanced up, not having heard the thought but seeing his expression. "I'm going to be fine."

He nodded very slightly. "Alright."


	8. A Bad Idea from the Start

Macavity sighed, stretching his body out as he waited for that blasted handmaiden to show up and get this day over with-one way or another.

Victoria arrived moments later, glancing up at him. "Are you ready?"

"Do I look like I'm not?" he asked with a raised brow. "Come along then, big day today."

"Yes, it is. Shall we?"

"After you, lady," he responded, waving his arm in what may have been a grand or chivalrous gesture.

She arched an eyebrow at that, but preceded him down the ramp.

He followed, glancing back at the ship, before his long legs brought him level with her, the droid whistling along behind him. "Is it just me," he muttered, glancing back. "Or does that astromech always seem like he's scolding me?"

Her lips twitched upward at that. "I wouldn't know, have you given him cause to scold you?"

Macavity shook his head. "I give no one reason to scold me," he replied regally.

Her eyebrow arched at that. "Really now?"

"Of course not," he responded, just as serious.

"So trusting our fate to a youth we know hardly anything about is a good idea? The Queen certainly will not approve."

"The queen trusts my judgment," he replied, glancing over at her. "You should too."

"You presume too much, Master Jedi."

"But I'm a Master Jedi," he responded, glancing over at her. "It's my job to not only presume, but to do what's best over everyone else's protests."

"Then you _assume_ too much."

He chuckled slightly at that. "Mayhaps. But I'm usually right."

"Something tells me you aren't about this."

He arched a brow. "You trying to be a Jedi now? I'm right. Things will be fine."

"Fine? Perhaps. Approved of? Unlikely."

"I don't need anyone's approval, remember?" Macavity said, glancing over at her again.

"So I recall."

"Good," he said, and shook his head slightly. "Today will go fine," he said, as if convincing himself as much as her.

"I'm sure it will. What was the wager again?"

"The ship against the parts."

She blinked at him for a long moment and then nodded. "I see."

"What? That presuming too much as well?"

"Only if we lose."

"Which we won't," Macavity insisted. "Don't you believe in him?"

"It's not that, it's that he's got a lot against him as well."

Macavity considered and shrugged. "True enough I suppose."

"I suppose we'll have to see."

He nodded. "Yeah, suppose so." He figured if he mentioned how unworried he was again, it would be obvious he was trying to convince himself of that, so he remained silent for the moment. Behind him Artoo beeped and he shot the droid a dark look.

"There's no need to look at the droid like that. He's got as much right to his opinion as you do."

"I'd like his opinion more if I wasn't sure he was constantly insulting me," Macavity muttered.

She smirked a bit at that. "It could be worse."

"Oh?" he drawled.

"You could understand him."

He blinked at her, blinked again, and was caught between scowling and laughing. He settled on scowling. "Thanks."

"Hm?"

"Always glad to know the droid and the handmaiden are ganging up against the master Jedi."

She smirked again. "Always glad to oblige."

He rolled his eyes. "Great. A new low for the Jedi order..." Her brow arched at that. "Being mocked on a desert planet in this way..." Macavity said, shaking his head.

"Well, you did set yourself up for it." She replied with a bit of a shrug.

He gave her an unimpressed look. "Thanks."

"But of course."

He rolled his eyes, coming up to the Palace. The guard on duty looked less than impressed, but Mistoffelees was already standing outside, waiting and shifting from foot to foot. Victoria glanced at Mistoffelees and then to the brunette next to him. Coricopat nodded slightly to the new arrivals.

Mistoffelees offered them all a smile, glancing up at Coricopat for a moment before walking forward. "Good morning," he greeted softly.

Macavity looked over at his partner. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about the other spending all his nights there, but had shrugged it off.

Coricopat met Macavity's gaze, one brow arching in silent question of what was wrong. Macavity shrugged. Nothing was wrong so far as he could tell, just uncertain.

"Morning." Victoria offered the young racer a slight smile. "How are you doing this morning?"

Mistoffelees offered up a faint grin. He'd been unable to eat anything more than a couple slices of toast. "Fine. And yourself?"

"I'm doing well enough," Victoria replied.

"Good," he murmured softly.

"Are you set?" she asked.

He glanced around and nodded, eyes straying to Coricopat. "Yes," he replied. "Shall we?"

She nodded very slightly, glancing at the two Jedi. Coricopat nodded slightly. "We had better."

Macavity followed as Mistoffelees turned and walked with quick steps. "Are you always this nervous?" he murmured.

"No," Mistoffelees shot back.

Coricopat fell into step beside Mac, Victoria following behind them with the droid.

Mistoffelees got into the speeder like normal, paused, and then glanced at Macavity. "You drive," he said, causing the older to raise a brow and shrug.

Coricopat's brow rose slightly at that too, but he settled into the speeder, glancing to Victoria who settled next to him. Mistoffelees settled into the passenger seat, and Macavity drove, rather calmly he thought, to the track, where Mistoffelees had taken the pod the night before.

Once there, they got out of the speeder, Cori's grey eyes scoping over the area. Mistoffelees got out as well, still jittery. Instantly he started over for where the pod was, spotting some enemies and some friends along the way. Once settled at the pod, and making last minute adjustments, he paused when his name was called. "Mistoffelees!"

He grinned at the approaching figure. "Kit," he replied. "Good to see you."

Coricopat had followed the younger man toward the pod and glanced toward the newcomer with an arched eyebrow, but stayed quiet.

The newcomer, Kit, nodded. "Good to see you too." He glanced over at the pod. "You have a new pod, I see. I'm sure you'll do it this time."

Cori glanced at Kit, "Do what?"

"Finish the race of course!" Kit replied and Mistoffelees looked like he couldn't decide between throttling the other and sinking into the earth.

Coricopat paled at that, looking toward Mistoffelees. "You've never won a race?"

"Not... exactly," he said softly.

"Not even _finished_?"

"I will this time," he replied just as softly, looking away at first before bringing his eyes back around to meet Coricopat's.

Coricopat took a deep breath to calm down before nodding, "Of course you will."

Mistoffelees paused, still looking at him before turning abruptly back to the pod, doing last minute checkovers. Coricopat hesitated a moment before turning to rejoin Macavity and Victoria

Mistofelees swallowed hard, before getting the pod out to the track. Vaguely he heard the announcers going through the lists, waving when he heard his name like he was supposed to, but too focused to really pay attention to anything that was being said. He looked up at one point to see his uncle standing in his box, watching him, and forced a smile, even if he wasn't entirely sure his uncle could see.

Coricopat came to stand next to Macavity, murmuring, "This is a bad plan."

"Oh?" Macavity hummed under his breath. "More so than it was before?"

"Mhm."

"What's changed?" Victoria asked quietly.

"He's never finished a race."

"What?" She turned a horrified gaze on him.

Macavity blinked and blinked again. "When we say "never"..."

"We mean never."

Victoria gaped at him. "You two bet my ship on a pilot who's never won a race?"

"... I bet nothing," Macavity protested. "Wait, your ship?"

"_The_ ship." She amended. "You know, the one that's supposed to be our only route off of this planet?"

"Well, yeah. But it'll be fine," Macavity protested.

"He's never even finished a race!" she protested

"It will be fine!" Macavity protested again. "There's a first time for everything."

She scowled at him at that. "If you just managed to lose the ship..."

"I didn't lose the ship," Macavity protested as the race started abruptly. He paused as Mistoffelees' pod stalled instantly. "... I may have lost the ship." He blinked. "Wait, no!" he protested. "Cori made the bet! Not me!"

Coricopat's gaze snapped away from where Mistoffelees was having trouble with the pod, "We talked about whether that would work. You agreed to it."

"Still," Macavity muttered, already looking like he was sulking.

Mistoffelees was swearing and begging with the pod, and even Jones looked concerned for a moment before something switched on finally and the pod shot away.

Coricopat startled very slightly at the sudden start of the pod, but he glanced at Macavity. "Well, we'd better hope he can pull this off."

"Oh, we're hoping," Macavity murmured, turning his eyes to the screen in time to see an explosion of one of the forerunners. "...They are going a lot faster than the other day," he murmured. Cori flinched at the explosion, nodding very slightly, but not commenting.

The announcer had made some snide comment about Mistoffelees being hard pressed to catch up with the leaders, but he was already past most of the second group, having used his pod's lightness to go over the last one in front of him on a cliff drop.

Up at the front, the racer that had been there the other day insulting Mistoffelees drove one pod off the track, and threw something into the vent of another, causing them to explode as well after veering off course.

By the end of the first lap, Mistoffelees was near the back of the front group.

Cori had paled at both the rate of speed and the methods used in this particular race. This had been a bad idea from the start.

And likely to only get worse, considering the front runners were even more brutal than the ones in the back, who by that point had figured they didn't stand much chance of winning. The front runners, however, went down by two more numbers during the second lap, taking Mistoffelees almost to the front with the other racer.

Coricopat took a deep breath, glancing at Macavity out of the corner of his eye. Macavity was leaning back against the wall, attempting to meditate. There was nothing he could do, so he wasn't going to do otherwise. Coricopat tensed slightly more at that, glancing toward Victoria, who was watching the viewing board attentively, albeit extremely pale.

Mistoffelees, meanwhile, was too focused to be much worried about anything, almost overtaking his rival in the lead. Just as he was drawing alongside them, they shoved their pod over, forcing his much lighter one to one side in a canyon, hitting the service ramp. Honestly, that should have been the end of the race for him, but being light had some advantages, as he took it up, floated for a minute, and brought it back down in front of the other, reprising his trick from earlier much more dramatically.

Coricopat's hand ran through his hair, he glanced toward Macavity again, trying not to envy the other's apparent detachedness. Macavity swallowed hard but otherwise didn't react.

Mistoffelees' pod, being so much smaller, was being pushed by the other, and he had to take turns too fast, nearly veering off course but keeping the pod under control... until a part broke off. At least, he assumed that was what happened when one of his engines went out. Oh no, oh hell no that couldn't happen.

Coricopat was almost certain he felt his heart stop for a moment at that. No, that couldn't happen. The other man was going to make it through this fine. He was pretty sure he was just lying to himself now.

Mistoffelees was too panicked to even swear at the engine, hitting dials and switches, pulling up the power of the engines. One off, the other full he could... Switching a cable around and pulling back hard on a lever he spent the next two seconds in blind panic before the transfer took and the other engine flashed to life.

Shooting ahead again, he and the other racer were the only two left in the lead, along a long flat stretch of plain leading up to the arena. Pulling alongside, the bigger pod rammed over toward him again and their sides caught. Oh you could not be serious... Mistoffelees couldn't believe it.

Neither could the announcers. "They're side by side!"

"That human is out of his mind!"

Jones looked like he agreed from where he was sitting.

Coricopat bit back a curse at the action of the other pilot. His jaw clenched and he kept his gaze focused on the viewing screen.

Macavity glanced over at his partner for a long moment before turning back to the screen himself in time to see the pods wrench away and something exploded, surrounding both pods in black smoke for a moment.

Coricopat swallowed, oh please let him be alright...

After another moment, the smaller pod shot out of the cloud, the larger one having come to a grinding halt, one huge engine blown completely.

The Jedi breathed a sigh of relief at that.

Moments later, Mistoffelees crossed the finish line, though it took a while to slow the pod down enough for it to stop.

"See?" Macavity said, coming out of his meditation. "I told you, everything was going to be fine. And we didn't have to sell any of the queen's wardrobe."

Coricopat wasn't listening, already on his way down to meet Mistoffelees as the smaller man got out of the pod.

Victoria nodded slightly, still looking pale. "So you did."

As soon as Mistoffelees was out of the pod, Coricopat caught him up in an embrace, tipping the other's chin up enough so he could lean down and kiss him.


	9. Quite the Show

Mistoffelees had spread his arms on seeing the other, grinning hugely, and opening his mouth to say something, getting only "See, I-" out before he was caught up by the other and drawn into the kiss. It only took a second for him to realize what was happening and wrap his arms around the other's arms. Coricopat's arms encircled the black-haired man's waist, holding him close.

Victoria blinked, nudging Macavity slightly.

Macavity had been gloating to the droid, who did not look impressed when Victoria nudged him. "Yeah, wha..." his jaw dropped at the sight. The crowds were cheering, and some were swarming around the pod, but he could still rather clearly make out his partner and the winner of the race.

Mistoffelees just leaned harder into the kiss, hands coming up to the other's shoulders. Coricopat's hand moved up to rest against Mistoffelees' cheek. The shorter drew back for a second, taking in a breath and his eyes flickering up to the others before he surged forward again.

Coricopat had started to say something, but brushed it aside.

Macavity just stood frozen, gaping in shock.

Victoria spoke. "Not that anyone but the three of us recognize what's going on here, but hadn't you better say something?"

"I'm getting there," Macavity managed finally, and almost regretted it. He glanced at Victoria for a moment and back to the entwined pair. "Just..."

Mistoffelees was vaguely aware that they were standing in a crowd, and the other had started to speak, and that he was going to need a consistent air supply again soon but... None of that really seemed to matter at the moment.

She glanced at him again. "Just..?"

Macavity scowled and shrugged.

Coricopat finally broke away, just far enough to rest his forehead against Mistoffelees' and look into his eyes. "Don't ever do that to me again, alright?"

Mistoffelees' eyes widened and he nodded slightly, not enough to actually move the other's forehead away from his own. "A-alright. But," he said, and grinned again. "I did it."

A smile played around Coricopat's lips. "Yes, you did." He hesitated briefly, before leaning down and kissing the other again.

Macavity sighed and finally started forward, approaching the pair but slowly.

Mistoffelees melted into that kiss, one hand moving back to cup the back of Coricopat's head, fingers entangling in his hair slightly. Coricopat's arm around Mistoffelees' waist tightened slightly, his other hand resting lightly on the smaller man's upper arm.

Victoria followed Mac, closely, glancing back to make sure the astromech was following them.

Mistoffelees knew, intellectually, he was going to have to stop kissing the other eventually. But he didn't want to. He could hear the cheering still going on, hear the crowd moving, and he would have to speak to his uncle, collect winnings, and Macavity and Victoria were around but... But he just wanted to stay here, in the other's arms, kissing him as if his life depended on that more than it had his piloting skills. He pulled back for a breath. "I..."

"Cor!" Macavity yelled over the crowd.

Coricopat was more than content to stay there for however long the smaller man wished, but startled at Macavity's voice, instinctively taking a step back and turning to scan the crowd for his partner.

Macavity was almost behind them, and a look of almost pain and regret crossed his face. "Come on, Cor," he murmured.

Mistoffelees made a small sound, taking half a step forward for the one Coricopat had taken back. His eyes snapped over to Macavity as well though.

Coricopat's grey eyes scanned over Macavity's expression. "I..."

Victoria stopped a couple of paces away, not interfering.

Mistoffelees looked between all of them, a little confused but he finally withdrew back into his own personal space, mind still reeling. Macavity meanwhile was still watching his partner, before shaking his head slightly. "We need to get the parts," he said softly. "And install them."

Coricopat swallowed, nodding slightly. "I'll see to getting those dealt with..."

Mistoffelees looked between all of them again. "Here," he murmured, "I know why my uncle will be."

Coricopat hesitated before nodding, "Alright, let's see to them then."

Mistoffelees paused, looking at the others before turning and leading the way. Macavity stopped, and looked at Victoria, not actually much inclined to follow.

She came to stand next to him, glancing up at him. "We should probably go with them..."

He sighed, closing his eyes. "What, you think Jones might let me in his sight again?" he shook his head slightly, starting after them. "Alright. Fine."

"They'll need help with the parts after they're done with Jones." She remarked, falling into step with him.

"Yeah," he murmured, catching up to them through the thinning crowd.

Jones was sitting in a parlor to one side of his original box, and he looked up when Mistoffelees entered, followed by Coricopat and the other two and R2 trailing behind. "Quite the show," he murmured, to Mistoffelees, "Quite the show," he repeated, but his gaze had switched to Coricopat.

Coricopat managed not to swallow or recoil at that, nodding very slightly. "I...believe we had a deal, sir?"

"Of course," he replied, inclining his head. "I shall have those parts to you within the hour." Mistoffelees glanced at Coricopat out of one corner of his eye. "Was there anything else?" Jones asked.

"I...don't believe so." He was carefully not looking at Mistoffelees.

Macavity looked at Coricopat. He wasn't going to offer any invitations after that, not unless Coricopat did.

Mistoffelees swallowed hard, looking forward again. What had just happened...?

Jones considered and waved a hand. "Then go about your way," he said, almost shooing them out. "Except Mistoffelees. I would like to talk with you for a moment."

Victoria looked between the two Jedi, frowning slightly. "Sir, if I may?"

Jones raised a brow. "Yes?" he asked.

"What neither of my companions feels it is their place to ask is for your permission for your nephew to travel with us. To get a better feel for how things are done beyond this star system."

Both Mistoffelees and Jones turned to her in slight surprise. For a second, Mistoffelees' eyes skirted over to Coricopat again before back to Victoria.

Jones leaned back further, looking her over. "And it is your place, hm?" he hummed. "But at any rate, it is an offer I shall keep in mind."

She inclined her head, offering him a low bow. "Thank you, sir."

He inclined his head in return. "You're welcome, young one," he responded and glanced at the three again. "Now then, you may go."

Coricopat offered Jones a bow as well before they exited.

Jones turned to his nephew, rising. "Sit down, Mistoffelees," he murmured, going to a window. Mistoffelees sat on the edge of a chair, watching him. "That was hardly something I expected," Jones began. "You've never finished a race, let alone won one. Especially not a race like that. The pilot in the lead was breaking all sorts of records before you overtook him, and god only knows how many you broke."

Mistoffelees opened his mouth. "I..."

"I wasn't finished," Jones said, over him. "I've never seen you come close to racing like that," he said, finally turning. "And I wonder if it's because it gave you a reason." Mistoffelees blinked and Jones continued. "Are you going with them?"

"I don't know," Mistoffelees said softly.

Jones nodded. "You may keep any winnings from the race you may like. It was your work, after all, neither mine nor the other party to this bet. And Mistoffelees," he added, and his nephew's eyes tracked up to his. "You never really were meant for this place."

Mistoffelees blinked. Jones turned, and strode toward the door. "Whatever you decide to do," he said, stopping and turning to look at his nephew again. "Good luck."

Mistoffelees bowed his head. "Thank you," he murmured, past the lump in his throat.

Jones looked him over once more, nodded, and left, leaving Mistoffelees sitting there for a long moment before rising to follow the others.

Victoria looked up as he approached. "Everything alright?"

He nodded. "It, yeah, no, it's perfectly alright," he responded, still a little shocked at that. He looked over the others, eyes skidding past Coricopat.

Coricopat met his eyes briefly before looking away.

The shorter man could feel his stomach twist painfully at that. "I..."

Macavity glanced from him, to Coricopat, to Victoria. "Are you coming?"

Mistoffelees turned to Coricopat again, before he could give an answer. Coricopat looked at him again, not saying anything, but managing to offer him a slight smile that didn't seem forced.

Which was still quite the cold shoulder considering a few minutes ago. "I... I think so," he murmured finally, running a hand through his already completely messed up hair.

Victoria nodded slightly, offering him a reassuring smile. "That's good to hear."

He smiled faintly at her. "Thanks. I can get packed in the time it takes uncle to get the parts ready..."

"Alright, sounds good."

He nodded, looking between all of them again, and feeling like he was missing something very, very important. "A-alright then," he said, taking a step back. "I'll... see to that."

"Alright, we'll see you soon."

With one last look between them, he retreated.

Macavity turned to look Coricopat over. "Cor..."

Coricopat was staring fixedly ahead, but glanced at his partner. "Hm?"

Macavity sighed, almost regretful again. "What was that then?"

"What was what?"

"Now is not the time for that," Macavity snapped. "What was that with you and kissing him? No one here knows you're a Jedi aside from us, but that's not what matters Cor."

Coricopat flinched, closing his eyes for a moment. "I know that, Mac. Damn it, I know."

"Then what were you thinking? What are you thinking?"

"I don't know. I wasn't."

Macavity sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "And if he comes with us? You going to be able to think anymore then?"

"Yes, I will, I'll be fine. I don't know what came over me." He replied, looking away again.

* * *

><p>I still have no idea how Jones ended up growing a heart in this verse. A small one to be sure, but it's there...<p> 


	10. One To Talk

Mistoffelees glanced between the others as they approached the ship, utilizing his landspeeder again, towing most of the parts behind them, though he was making Macavity drive again, still feeling too jittery about wheels for the moment.

Victoria offered him a reassuring smile, though Coricopat was scanning the sands around them. Giving Victoria a small smile in return, Mistoffelees glanced again at Coricopat and was unable to stop the brief expression of hurt before looking away again.

Moments later, Macavity pulled up to the ship. "Alright, let's start getting these installed," he said, getting out. "While you're doing that, want me to return to speeder?" he asked, and Mistoffelees nodded.

"If you would please."

Coricopat and Victoria climbed out of the speeder, Victoria glancing at Mistoffelees and Coricopat, "I'll give you two a hand with that, if you like?" she said in reference to the parts.

Coricopat arched a skeptical eyebrow at that and shook his head. "No thank you."

Mistoffelees shrugged, glancing between them. "It should be fine," he replied. "Beside, I'm good with mechanics..." He still hadn't admitted he'd built the pod himself, not much willing to give Coricopat more of a heart attack.

Victoria nodded slightly. "Fair enough." She glanced at Macavity.

"I'll go take the speeder back," Mac said, having detached all the parts from it. "Shan't be long, try to have the ship fixed by then..."

Coricopat nodded slightly. "Alright, we'll do our best."

Macavity nodded, looked between them and drove off. Mistoffelees sighed, hauling most of the parts up and entering the ship looked around, realizing he had no idea what to do with said parts. Coricopat hauled the rest of them with him, nodding toward the area they needed to head to. "Down there."

He glanced back and nodded, before going that way without saying anything, soon enough hitting the hyperdrive and blinking at it. "Wow, you guys really did have a number done on this."

"We didn't do it," he replied, setting down the parts.

"No, but whoever did did quite the number," Mistoffelees said, eyes darting to him and away again, already stepping forward to inspect the damage and marking out where it needed to be fixed. Leaning down, he held out a paw. "Hey, can you hand me a hydrospanner? I have no idea where you keep them..."

Coricopat nodded slightly, locating one and handing it to Mistoffelees.

He accepted it without actually looking at the other, crouching down to better fiddle with the part he was looking at, glancing back at the parts for the one that should fit there. Coricopat watched him for a moment.

"Do you need help here, or should I go see to something else?"

"Either," he responded, still not looking at him.

The Jedi sighed at that. "Which would get this done faster?"

"If you have any idea how to work this," he replied. "Staying would get it done faster. If I have to tell you where everything goes, then it might still be faster." He finally glanced up and then promptly away again. "So, either."

Coricopat sighed, finally moving over to give Mistoffelees a hand. Mistoffelees glanced over at him, replacing another part. They worked in silence for quite a while, Coricopat unwilling to break it.

A couple times Mistoffelees glanced over at him. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked finally, looking back at the hyper drive then.

Coricopat blinked, looking at him in surprise. "What? No."

"Then why aren't you talking to me?"

"I'm processing some things. It's not you."

The shorter man didn't look terribly impressed by that answer. "Processing?"

"Mhm."

"Processing what?" he asked, still looking at the parts in front of him.

His jaw tensed. "Give me time to sort that out and I'll let you in on it."

"Oh, let me in on it?" he asked. "Somehow that doesn't sound entirely fair..."

Coricopat glanced at him. "What do you want me to say? I don't know exactly what's going on in my head right now, so I can hardly explain it to you."

"What's there to figure out?" Mistoffelees demanded. "Why is it so hard for you?" He managed not to slam the part in front of him, though he was tempted to do some sort of physical violence to it. It wouldn't have helped however…

Coricopat looked at him for a long moment. "Because everything I've known for my entire life could change because of this."

Mistoffelees blinked. "What?"

Coricopat shook his head. "We need to get this finished, we'll talk about it later."

Mistoffelees scowled. "Fine," he muttered, still working. "Almost done anyway..."

They finished quickly, Coricopat glancing at Mistoffelees before turning and heading to the cockpit.

Mistoffelees let his head thud against the hyperdrive when the other left. God, he was tired already. After a moment of standing here, he turned and left as well, approaching the cockpit in time to see Macavity returning, only to turn and be attacked by someone with a lightsaber off a dark speeder.

Coricopat swore under his breath at that, considering and knowing Mac was the only one not on board. "Take off! Fly low."

The pilot glanced back at him, a little shocked before nodding and doing so. Mistoffelees noticed the attacker was using a lightsaber and glanced back in confusion to Coricopat.

Coricopat shook his head slightly at Mistoffelees' look. He didn't recognize Macavity's opponent. This had better work, either way though they needed to get out of there.

Macavity turned at the sound of the ship, getting a kick to his stomach for the trouble, but he blocked the blade as it came down toward him. He considered again, taking a quick leap back and then another step before doing a rolling jump backward, hitting the ramp and climbing aboard the ship that way.

Coricopat turned, darting out of the cockpit and into the hall to locate his partner. "Mac?"

Macavity glanced up from where he had collapsed as soon as he got off the ramp. "Heya."

The grey-eyed man crouched near his friend. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, sitting up again already. "Fine. Just totally unexpected. He seemed to fight like a Sith. He was certainly trained in the force for certain."

Coricopat nodded, "Well, we'll let the council know when we get to Coruscant. Any idea how he located us?"

He paused and shook his head. "Where's the captain?" he asked.

"The cockpit I believe."

"Alright," Macavity said and pushed himself up, wincing. "Damn it, I think the bastard bruised my ribs with that flying kick..." he shook his head, walking into the cockpit anyway. "Alright, somehow he found us. Did you receive or send any transmissions?"

Skimbleshanks looked up at that. "There was a transmission received," he admitted.

"You WHAT?" Macavity hollered, causing Mistoffelees to wince back at the loud sound. The captain flinched very slightly, but didn't respond, knowing the Jedi had heard him. Macavity nearly growled at the other, and a small piece of metal to one side dented slightly as he tried not to be as furious as he wanted to be. "Next time," he snapped. "Do _exactly_ as I tell you to, alright?"

The man nodded once. Coricopat stood by the door. "Macavity..." He murmured.

"What?" Macavity snapped, glancing over at his partner.

Cori gave him a look that clearly read 'calm down'.

Macavity blinked at him. "You're one to talk," he muttered darkly, walking from the cockpit.

Coricopat's jaw tensed at that and he turned on his heel, following Macavity out, more to avoid Mistoffelees than to speak with his partner. Macavity blinked at him. "You want something?" he asked once they were down the hall.

Coricopat shook his head. "No."

Macavity raised and brow and shook his head, ending up in the hanger and attempting to work steam off by furiously working on different things that weren't the hyperdrive. Coricopat parted ways with him just before they reached the hanger.


	11. It Does Get Cold Out Here

Mistoffelees looked after them for a moment before slipping out of the cockpit as well, finding what looked like the main room and curling up in one of the chairs there, staring morosely at the table in front of him.

Victoria entered the room a short while later, pausing when she saw Mistoffelees. She moved over quietly. "Hey, you alright?"

Mistoffelees glanced up, offering her a small smile. "Oh, hey Vic."

She returned the smile gently. "Hey. Mind if I join you?"

He nodded, spreading his hands over the table. "Go ahead."

She sat down opposite him. "Is everything alright?"

"I..." he paused and shook his head. "I don't really know."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. I feel like I'm missing something..."

"Like?"

"Like," he sounded like a petulant teenager, or at least he felt like he did. "With Coricopat. One minute he..." he blushed slightly and shook his head. "You saw. And since then he... that's the problem, I have no idea." Really, sounded like a petulant teenager who couldn't even make complete sentences. Great.

She paused, nodding slightly. "I see..." Her blue gaze scoped over his features. "How much do you know about the Jedi?"

He waved his hands around as he spoke. "They have lightsabers, protect people, and tend to be trained on Coruscant."

Her brows rose. "I'm going to see if I can clear up what's going on for you, alright?"

He blinked, not much liking the sound of that but nodded. "Please."

"The most basic explanation I can give you is that Jedi aren't allowed to love."

There was no response for a moment as Mistoffelees blinked at her, and blinked again. "_What_?"

"They aren't permitted to love, according to the laws of their order."

Another long slow blink. "They... what? But... _why_?"

"Because it's a division of loyalties, and the emotions that can come with it, jealousy and the like, lead...well,  
>to the dark side. It's a dangerous slope."<p>

Mistoffelees stared at her for another long moment, before closing his eyes and bringing his hands up to cover his face. "Oh god," he breathed.

She sighed softly. "He's got to figure out how to deal with that...so, his distance is as much that as anything I can think of."

He nodded his head from behind his hands. "I, yeah, okay..."

"Are you going to be alright?"

He nodded, a little too quickly. "I just... I didn't know."

"Which is understandable."

"I'll be fine," he murmured, finally looking back up at her. "Really."

She arched an eyebrow before nodding slightly. "Alright then."

He smiled faintly again, looking away. "And... and how are you doing then?"

"I..." Victoria shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure."

He glanced back, frowning slightly and hating that he had been so wrapped up in his own problems not to notice. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

She dropped her gaze to her hands. "The Queen received a transmission while we were away. Her...our people are suffering and dying. If she's unable to convince the Senate to intervene...I-I just don't know what will happen."

Pausing for a moment, he reached across the table and took both her hands in his, feeling even worse than he had a moment ago. "I... I'm so sorry. But the Senate has to help, doesn't it?"

She swallowed. "They're supposed to, but it will take a great deal of persuasion. And even then it may be too late."

He nodded slowly. "I..."

"But, she will do what she must and what she can..."

He nodded. "I... I wish both her and you luck then."

Victoria offered him a slight smile at that. "Thank you."

He nodded, still too quickly. "Of course."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

He nodded again. "Me? Of course I'll be fine. It's not that big of a deal..."

"If there's one thing I've learned it's that personal problems are just as much a concern as political ones," she responded, quietly.

His eyes flickered up to meet hers, and he smiled faintly at her. "Then you are very wise. But... I will be fine. It might take a while but... I've only known him how many days? I'll move on. It'll be fine."

"...as long as you're sure. If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here."

"Thank you," he said. "And... if you ever need the same, I'm here for that."

"Thank you."

***  
>After a while Mistoffelees set the holopad to one side, his legs drawn up to his chest on the bench with his back to the wall and his arms wrapped over his chest. For a long moment he just stared at the wall across from him. Coricopat entered the room, pausing when he saw Mistoffelees and considered retreating again.<br>Mistoffelees glanced up at him, down to the holopad and back to the wall, curling just a bit more tightly around himself.

Coricopat wavered for a long moment before speaking. "Are you alright?"

"I'm cold," Mistoffelees replied, blinking at the wall still.

Another pause before he shrugged out of his outer cloak and came over, offering it to the smaller man. "You're from a hot planet; it does tend to get cold out here."

Mistoffelees' eyes snapped up to him, and he accepted the cloak, almost on the verge of refusing it. "... Thank you," he said softly, eyes still on Coricopat's face.

He nodded slightly. "Of course."

The smaller swallowed hard, wrapping the cloak around himself and almost recoiling from the very idea of doing so. He huddled still in the corner, though it was a slightly warmer corner now. "How... how much longer until we get there?" he asked quietly.

"Shouldn't be too much longer."

Another swallow and Mistoffelees nodded. "You..." he changed his question abruptly. "Do you have any idea what's going to happen when we get there?"

"How do you mean?"

"Hell if I know," Mistoffelees said softly. "Just... we arrive and then what? Where would I go, what might happen?"

"Macavity and I are going to speak with the council, see what they think of you getting some training in the Force."

"And if they say yes?"

"Then...you'll be placed with a Master for training."

He swallowed. "And if they say no?" he asked, voice just as soft.

"I...am not sure."

He nodded at that. "So, I... have been doing some research on the Jedi Order," Mistoffelees said softly, looking back at the wall.

"Oh?" Coricopat hesitated for a moment before sitting down nearby.

"I would have really appreciated it if you could have told me about it yourself," he said softly. "But... yeah."

He sighed. "You mean about the Code?"

He nodded. "A-about why you can't..." He shook his head slightly. "You should have just told me..."

He looked away, "I suppose I probably should have."

"I..." Mistoffelees looked over at him for a moment and shook his head, looking away again. "I guess it doesn't much matter..."

Coricopat blinked at that. "How so?"

"Whether it had been you to tell me or not," he said, sighing. "Either way it means the same thing doesn't it?"

"I...suppose it does, yes."

Mistoffelees sighed and looked back at him again. "Why did you?" he asked softly.

"Why did I...?"

"Kiss me," he said, voice soft.

"I..." He took a deep breath. "Laws aren't enough to keep emotions in check."

For a long moment Mistoffelees just stared at him, before he had to look down again, covering the bottom of his face with a hand.

Coricopat's gaze dropped to the floor. "I...I just, I can't."

Mistoffelees' shoulders hunched a bit more though he brought his hand down. "I... I know."

Coricopat looked at him again, swallowing and seriously considering just getting up and exiting again.

"I..." Mistoffelees looked down again before standing, holding Coricopat's cloak back out to him. "I'm going to try and get some sleep. I'm tired," he said quietly. "Thank you for letting me use this."

"I..." He looked at the cloak, but gently took it back. "Of course. Sleep well."

"Thank you," he said. For a moment longer Mistoffelees stood there, staring at him before turning abruptly to go. Coricopat opened his mouth to call him back, but closed it again, putting the cloak back on.  
>Pausing at the door, he turned back for a moment. "I..."<p>

The taller man finally met his eyes. "Yes?"

"I... I'm sorry," he said softly.

He shook his head, "Don't be. There's no need."

"I... Alright."

"You couldn't have known."

"That... still," he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

Coricopat took a deep breath. "Well, it's alright..." It wasn't really, but...

"Like hell it is," Mistoffelees said softly. "I just..."

"Just..?"

"It's not what I expected, I guess."

Coricopat nodded slightly at that, "I suppose that does make sense."

"I..." he shook his head. "I'll see you when I wake up then," he mumbled, turning for the door again.

"Alright...take care, Mistoffelees."

"Thank you, you as well," he said, not trusting himself to say the other's name and not have his voice break on the word. Coricopat watched him go, waiting for several minutes before leaving the main room, preferring not to run into the other man again.


	12. More To Say Have You?

Deuteronomy stood to one side of the landing platform, the wind whipping around him though he didn't much care, too focused on the ship landing in front of him. Glancing back, he saw the Chancellor stepping out of his shuttle, before turning back to the silver ship.

Gus neared where Deuteronomy was standing, joining him to greet those aboard the ship, "Senator."

"Chancellor," he replied cordially.

The Chancellor didn't say anything further as the Naboo craft touched down and the ramp lowered to allow the passengers to disembark. Deuteronomy was already striding forward as they came down the ramp. "My queen," he said, approaching her.

The queen stepped forward and bowed her head. "Senator. It is good to see you."

"And you," he replied. "I was beginning to fear I would never see you alive again." He turned, walking with her. "The Chancellor himself has come to see you."

Gus approached, offering a slight bow, "Your Highness. It is an honor to finally meet you in person. I was so sorry to hear about what's happened, we all were. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your side."

She nodded. "I am grateful for your concern..."

"There is a question of procedure, but I feel confident we can overcome it..." Deuteronomy said, glancing at the chancellor and starting to walk toward the waiting taxi.

Mistoffelees glanced between where the Jedi were remaining with the Chancellor and the queen's group. Coricopat glanced at Macavity and then nodded for Mistoffelees to join the Queen.

Macavity arched a brow, and for a moment Mistoffelees didn't actually look pleased but he nodded and trailed after the queen's party, Deuteronomy glancing back and giving him a slightly odd look.

Gus watched the exchange silently, one brow rising, but didn't comment before looking to the two Jedi. "What is the situation, if I may?"

"I must speak to the council," Macavity replied. "The situation has become much more complicated."

The Chancellor blinked at that, "Very well."

Macavity nodded, and started walking with him. "How are things here?" he asked softly.

Gus sighed, "They are better than they could be."

Macavity arched a brow at that. "That hardly sounds promising."

"There is dissension in the Senate, and I fear that things are far from getting better."

Macavity sighed. Damn, there was a reason he hated politics. He nodded at the Chancellor though. "What is the likelihood then of getting help to Naboo?"

Gus looked away at that. "Unfortunately, not high. The Trade Federation has a strong hold on many of the Senators, and their voice is loud to begin with."

Macavity ran a hand through his hair. "Damn it. The problems there are bad, and they do need help. Probably fast too."

"How bad?" The Chancellor asked, quietly.

"They've rounded most of the people up into camps," he replied. "Conditions there were already deteriorating. We received a transmission later that might well have been setting a trap, but might well have been true. The politician described the death toll as 'catastrophic'," Macavity replied.

Gus ran a hand over his face. "I can't do anything, I fear. There have been rumors circulating, all untrue mind you, but enough that my hands are tied."

Macavity sighed. "I will speak to the council as well," he said, glancing back at his silent partner. "See what can be done. Good luck with the politicians."

The Chancellor nodded slightly. "Thank you."

Coricopat met Macavity's gaze, but still didn't say anything, far more inclined to listen than speak at the moment. The other Jedi nodded, and strode over to another taxi, calling it up to go to the temple. His partner trailed behind him. The Chancellor watched them leave before leaving as well.

***  
>Deuteronomy paced around the queen's apartments, lecturing her more than talking to her. "...the Republic is not what it once was. The Senate is full of greedy, squabbling delegates who are only looking out for themselves and their home systems. There is no interest in the common good...no civility, only politics...it's disgusting. I must be frank, Your Majesty, there is little chance the Senate will act on the invasion."<p>

The queen held herself with poise as she quietly watched the senator pace. "Chancellor Gus seems to think there is hope," she finally remarked.

Deuteronomy waved hand, dismissing that with no problem. "If I may say so, Your Majesty, the Chancellor has little real power...he is mired down by baseless accusations of corruption. A manufactured scandal surrounds him. The bureaucrats are in charge now."

The queen looked down briefly at that, "What options do we have?"

The senator looked down, and paused for a long moment, as if considering before finally looking back up, and then speaking slowly, as if each word pained him. "Our best choice would be to push for the election of a stronger Supreme Chancellor. One who will take control of the bureaucrats, enforces the laws, and give us justice. You could call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Gus."

An expression of shock passed briefly across her face, "He has been our strongest supporter. Is there no other way?"

Deuteronomy shook his head sadly. "I am well aware but... Our only other choice would to be to submit a plea to the courts..."

She took a deep breath, shaking her head. "There's no time for that. The courts take even longer to decide things than the Senate. Our people are dying, Senator...more every day. We must do something quickly to stop the Federation."

Mistoffelees entered the room quietly, sitting to one side and watching the proceedings.

Deuteronomy shot him a glance before turning back to the queen. "To be realistic, Your Highness," he said, slowly as if talking to a child. "I'd say we're going to have to accept Federation control for the time being," he continued, and Mistoffelees' frowned slightly at the glint in his eyes.

The queen's blue eyes locked onto the Senator's face and she frowned, her shoulders drawing back. "That I cannot do."

"Then..." he said slowly. "A vote of no confidence may be your only chance to get help quickly."

Her jaw tensed and she swallowed slightly, nodding. "I will take it into consideration, Senator."

He nodded, glanced once more at the dark haired stranger in the corner and back to the queen. "Then, I will let you rest and prepare for the session later this afternoon."

She nodded. "Of course. Good day to you."

He nodded and then turned to leave. She watched him go, sighing as the door closed behind him.

Mistoffelees glanced over at her, and then around, half looking for Victoria and a little unsure how to react around the queen.

The queen glanced up again, seeing him. "Hello there. Can I help you?"

He shook his head and paused. "I, I don't think so. I, was half hoping Victoria might be around but I have yet to see her."

She paused, shaking her head. "I've sent Victoria on an errand."

He paused and nodded. "That... alright. Thank you for letting me know. I... I think I might be leaving soon. If I do, before she gets back, would you please tell her goodbye for me, and that I wish her luck?"

The queen smiled softly, inclining her head. "I shall do so. I'm certain her best wishes go with you as well."

"Thank you," he said softly, rose, paused, and then bowed to her. "And good luck to you as well."

She blinked for a moment, but offered him a smile and another inclination of her head. "Thank you. Good luck on your endeavors."

He bowed slightly again before leaving the room. She watched him go before sinking back against the back of the couch. If only there was some other way.

***  
>Macavity looked around the council, on the end of his report. "And as such I can only assume it was a Sith lord."<p>

Munkustrap's brows rose sharply at that. "A Sith Lord? That's impossible! The Sith have been extinct for a millennium."

"The very Republic is threatened, if involved the Sith are," Yoda said calmly to Munkustrap's side.

Munkustrap shook his head slightly, "I don't believe they could have returned without our knowledge."

"Hard to see, the dark side is. Discover who this assassin is, we must," Yoda replied and to one side, another Jedi spoke up.

"I sense he will reveal himself again," Tantomile said softly.

Munkustrap looked from one to the other and then back to the two before them. "What is clear is that this attack was with purpose. I agree, the Queen is the target."

Yoda looked straight at Macavity, before his eyes flickered to Coricopat and back to Macavity. "With this Naboo

queen you must stay, Macavity. Protect her, you must."

Munkustrap spoke again, "We will use all of our resources here to unravel this mystery and discover the identity of your attacker. May the Force be with you."

Macavity nodded, accepting the somewhat obvious dismissal but remaining where he was.

"Something more to say have you?" Yoda asked.

"With your permission, masters," he replied. "We've encountered a vergence in the force." Coricopat had started to leave, but stopped, returning to his place just slightly behind Macavity.

Munkustrap's brow rose again. "Located around a person?"

Macavity nodded. "Yes. He's young. He... is from the outer rim and has never received any training, but contains the strongest force presence I've ever felt. Far stronger than even yours, master Yoda," he said, inclining his head to the much smaller. "He is not trained, but highly skilled. He seems to have developed several spontaneous force abilities."

"You've brought him to Coruscant with you?" Munkustrap asked.

He nodded. "We have."

"And? There's more going on in your head, Macavity," Munkustrap, not sounding impressed.

"I... I request that he might be trained. I believe he may... his powers are too strong for this to be chance or luck," Macavity said, as if hating to say those last words.

Munkustrap glanced at Yoda and the other Jedi, nodding very slightly.

"The prophesy of the one who will bring balance, do you think he is?" Yoda asked, and might have been raising a brow though it was hard to tell with the amount of wrinkles on his face.

Macavity winced hard. "Possibly."

"But you do! Revealed your opinion is!" Yoda said.

"I request him to be trained," Macavity repeated.

Munkustrap considered that for a long moment, looking to Coricopat. "And what say you?"

"I request him to be tested."

Yoda nodded, glancing between the pair, sensing there was probably more going on. "Tested he will be."

* * *

><p>Yeah, Yoda remained Yoda. And no, we don't seem to take a terribly positive view on Old D<p> 


	13. Afraid, Are You?

The Senate chambers were almost entirely full, most of the delegates there for this special session, most chattered to each other in their boxes. Deuteronomy leaned over to his queen, whispering before the session started, "If the Federation moves to defer the motion...Your Majesty, I beg of you to ask for a resolution to end this congressional session."

She sighed very softly. "I wish I had your confidence in this, Senator."

"You must force a new election for Supreme Chancellor...I promise you there are many who will support us...it is our best chance... Your Majesty, our only, chance," he continued.

"You truly believe the Chancellor will not bring our motion to a vote?"

"He is distracted...he is afraid. He will be of no help," Deuteronomy said firmly.

"I..." She was cut off as Gus spoke.

"The Chair recognizes the Senator from the sovereign system of Naboo"

Deuteronomy offered her what should have been a reassuring smile. "Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the Senate. A tragedy has occurred on our peaceful system of Naboo. We have become caught in a dispute you're all well aware of, which began right here with the taxation of trade routes, and has now engulfed our entire planet in the oppression of the Trade Federation."

There was a small commotion as the Senatorial box of the Trade Federation came forward, bearing their Senator and several of the trade barons. "This is outrageous! I object to the Senator's statements!"

Gus frowned at that, but kept his tone even, "The Chair does not recognize the Senator from the Trade Federation at this time. Please return to your station."

The senator did so reluctantly.

"To state our allegations, I present Queen Amidala, the recently elected ruler of Naboo, to speak on our behalf," Deuteronomy continued smoothly, ignoring the outburst entirely.

The queen rose, coming forward, "Honorable representatives of the Republic, distinguished delegates, and Your Honor Supreme Chancellor, I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. The Naboo system has been invaded by force. Invaded...against all the laws of the Republic by the Droid Armies of the Trade-" She was cut off as the Senator of the Trade Federation spoke up.

"I object! There is no proof. This is incredible. We recommend a commission be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth."

Gus frowned severely at the Senator "Overruled."

"Your Honor, you cannot allow us to be condemned without reasonable observation. It's against all the rules of procedure."

The Malastare delegates floated to the center of the room. "The Congress of Malastrare concurs with the honorable delegate from the Trade Federation. A commission must be appointed... that is the law," he emphasized.

The Chancellor looked from one to the other. "The point..." He broke off, turning to speak with his aides and the vice-chairman.

Deuteronomy couldn't keep the grin off his face, though he wiped it off to lean over to the queen and whisper, "Enter the bureaucrats, the true rulers of the Republic, and on the payroll of the Trade Federation, I might add. This is where Chancellor Gus' strength will disappear."

The Chancellor turned back to the assembly, "The point is conceded...Section 523A take precedence here. Queen Amidala of the Naboo, will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations?"

The young queen stiffened, her chin coming up. Her voice was clear and steady, though it had an edge to it, "I will not defer...I have come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty now. I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee. If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed. I move for a "vote of no confidence" in Chancellor Gus' leadership."

The Chancellor paled, standing shocked, "What? No!"

The entire senate erupted into cries, both supporting the idea and calling for a vote and others jeering at the very idea. The Vice Chair stepped forward, banging his staff against the floor of their box. "Order! We shall have order!" he roared, and Deuteronomy smiled faintly to himself again.

The Chancellor watched silently as another senatorial box came forward. "Alderaan seconds the motion for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Gus."

"The motion has been seconded by Pouncival Organa of Alderaan," the Vice Chair proclaimed.

Senator Organa spoke again, "There must be no delays. The motion is on the floor and must be voted upon in this session."

The Federation's senator shook his head, "The Trade Federation moves the motion be sent to the procedures committee for study."

The floor erupted again, chanting "Vote now! Vote now!"

Deuteronomy leaned over to the queen again, murmuring, "You see, Your Majesty, the tide is with us... Gus will be voted out, I assure you, and they will elect in a new Chancellor, a strong Chancellor, one who will not let our tragedy continue..."

The Vice Chair slammed his stick again. "The Supreme Chancellor requests a recess. Tomorrow we will begin the vote."

The Federation delegation started to protest, but fell silent, knowing when the cards were stacked against them.

Chancellor Gus looked toward the Senator for Naboo, his voice low enough not to carry to the further senatorial boxes. "Deuteronomy, I thought you were my ally. How could you do this?"

"I do what I must," the senator replied smoothly. "For the good of everyone." Gus frowned at that, but said nothing further. Deuteronomy turned back to the queen, murmuring to her as he led the way out of the council chambers.

The queen barely heard what he was saying, part of her feeling that something had gone terribly wrong.

***  
>Macavity leaned against the balcony, looking in at the Jedi Council chamber where he could see Mistoffelees standing in the circle of Jedi Masters. He felt more twitchy and on edge than the shorter looked.<p>

Coricopat stood back a little ways from the balcony. He wasn't entirely sure if he hoped Mistoffelees would pass the tests or not.

Macavity glanced over at him. "How are you doing?" he asked softly.

Coricopat shrugged in response. "Fine, why do you ask?"

Macavity almost rolled his eyes. "Because you seem to care a great deal for him."

Coricopat's gaze flickered toward the Council chamber as he sighed softly. "I'm not sure. He could certainly use the training."

"But?" Macavity asked. "I very clearly heard a but in there."

"But I do not think the Council will permit it. He's too old, you know that."

"He needs the training though," Macavity said, not trusting that that was the only but in Coricopat's head. "And he must get it, one way or the other."

Coricopat looked at him for a long moment. "And if they do deny it to him?" He sighed, "Don't defy the Council,

Macavity, not again."

"I will do what I must," he responded calmly.

Coricopat ran a hand through his hair, "They won't go along with you this time. He could use the training, yes, but not at the expense of the Council's opinion."

"The council is far too enshrined in its dogma," Macavity replied. "They're blind to what needs to be done."

"And what is that?" Coricopat looked his friend over, warily.

Macavity shrugged. "In this case? He's too powerful not to train."

The brunette nodded slightly. "What will you do if they deny it to him?" He repeated, softly.

Macavity shrugged. "We'll see when we get there, hm?"

"That's not a reassuring answer, Macavity."

Macavity flashed him the least reassuring grin he could. "It'll work out, you'll see."

Coricopat eyed him, shaking his head, "That's what I'm worried about."

"Worked out last time just fine."

"Mm. I suppose so." He turned his attention to the Council chamber.

Mistoffelees shifted slightly, looking around the council, naming what Munkustrap's viewing screen was showing at any given time. He shifted slightly from one foot to the other as he spoke, eyes sometimes looking at the other masters.

Munkustrap shut off the viewing screen and glanced at Yoda, nodding slightly.

"Good, good," Yoda said, looking him over. "How feel you?"

Mistoffelees blinked and went with the most honest answer he could find. "Cold, sir."

Yoda's brows might have risen. "Afraid are you?"

Another blink. "No, Sir."

Munkustrap looked the young man over for a long moment. "Afraid to give up your life?"

Mistoffelees fought down the urge to laugh a little hysterically at that. "No," he said, recalling all too well the podrace for complete strangers.

"See through you we can," Yoda replied and Mistoffelees raised his brows a little.

Munkustrap met his eyes. "Be mindful of your feelings."

"You're thoughts dwell on where you came from," Tantomile said. "You miss it."

"Of course I do," Mistoffelees replied softly. "This is a strange world for me."

"And they dwell on..." Tantomile blinked, and blinked again, not actually finishing that sentence.

"Afraid of loss, you are," Yoda continued.

"Isn't everyone?" Mistoffelees asked, rocking back on the balls of his feet. "What does that have to do with

anything?"

"Everything!" Yoda declared. "Fear is the path to the dark side... fear leads to anger... anger leads to hate... hate leads to suffering!"

Mistoffelees swallowed hard.

Munkustrap glanced toward Tantomile, sensing the importance of the end of that sentence, but not asking at the moment. He studied Mistoffelees for a long moment, glancing at the other Jedi again.

"Continue, we will," Yoda said, and Mistoffelees was starting to feel like this was a very, very bad idea.


	14. No Place is Safe

Queen Amidala stood at the window of her chambers, overlooking the city, her gaze was distant. The Gungan,

Jar Jar, stood at her side, he spoke "Mesa wonder why da guds invent pain?"

She sighed softly in response, "To motivate us, I imagine..."

"Yousa tinken yousa people ganna die?"

"I don't know." Her voice was hollow, holding little hope for a different outcome.

"Gungans ganna get pasted too, eh?"

"I hope not."

"Gungans no die'n without a fight... wesa warriors. Wesa gotta grand army. Dat why you no liken us, metinks."

The queen turned to look at him for a moment, opening her mouth to respond as the door opened to admit Senator Deuteronomy and the Captain.

The Captain bowed before his queen, "Your Highness, Senator Deuteronomy has been nominated to succeed Gus as Supreme Chancellor."

Deuteronomy strode forward, a smile plastered on his face and a speech already prepared. "A surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one. I promise, Your Majesty, if I am elected, I will bring democracy back to the Republic. I will put an end to corruption. The Trade Federation will lose its influence over the bureaucrats, and our people will be freed."

She looked him over and then turned to the Captain, "Who else can be nominated?"

"Bail Antilles of Alderaan and Ainlee Teem of Malastare."

"I feel confident...our "situation" will create a strong sympathy vote for us..." the Senator said with a faint smile. "I will be Chancellor, I promise you. And I will not let this terrible situation continue."

The queen took a deep breath, disliking playing the suffering of her people as a political move. "I fear by the time you have control of the bureaucrats, Senator, there will be nothing left of our cities, our people, our way of life..."

"I understand your concern, Your Majesty; unfortunately, the Federation has possession of our planet. The law is in their favor," Deuteronomy said, again almost adopting the voice of a parent talking to a young child.

"With the Senate in transition, there is nothing more I can do here...Senator, this is your arena." She met his eyes, daring him to contradict her next statement, "I feel I must return to mine. I have decided to go back to Naboo. My place is with my people."

"Go back!" the Senator replied, aghast. "But, Your Majesty, be realistic! You would be in danger. They will force you to sign the treaty!"

Her eyes narrowed slightly at that, "I will sign no treaty, Senator. My fate will be no different from that of our people. Captain!"

The captain stepped forward, "Yes, Your Highness?"

"Ready my ship."

He hesitated, "Please, Your Majesty, stay here...where it's safe."

"No place is safe, if the Senate doesn't condemn this invasion." She turned to Deuteronomy as the Captain left to prepare the spacecraft, "If you win the election, Senator, I know you will do everything possible to stop the Federation. I pray you will bring sanity and compassion back to the Senate."

Deuteronomy blinked at her, considered, and then bowed. "My queen," he murmured. "May the force be with you then." She inclined her head, "May the Force be with you, Senator." She looked to her handmaidens and then exited the room.

Once they left, the senator remained in the room a moment longer, a self satisfied smirk on his face.

Mistoffelees shifted again, though this time both Macavity and Coricopat were standing behind him.

"Correct you were, Macavity," Yoda was saying.

"The force is very strong with him," Tantomile said softly.

Coricopat looked at the Council members, "He is to be trained then?"

Munkustrap shook his head, "No. He will not be."

"What?" Macavity asked, surprised. Mistoffelees blinked, glanced back at the pair behind him, and back to the

council. One way or another, he wasn't entirely sure how to feel about that-but honestly had expected it.

"He is too old. You knew that when you brought him to us."

"I know but, surely you must have seen how strong he is with the force," Macavity continued.

"He has too many emotions roiling within him. The decision has been made, Macavity."

"I'll train him," Macavity said, and Mistoffelees actually half turned, probably more surprised by anyone in the room by that statement. He bit back his response of "oh hell no" and waited to see how the others might react to that.

Coricopat stiffened very slightly at that, but kept his mouth shut. Munkustrap's blue gaze swept over Macavity and he shook his head, "No, the council has long since determined where we stand on that. We forbid it."

Macavity scowled and Mistoffelees might have let out a sigh of relief. "Every other..." he shook his head. "Fine."

"Trust in the council, you must," Yoda told the group.

Coricopat almost offered himself as an alternative for training Mistoffelees, but kept his mouth shut again.

Munkustrap shook his head slightly, "Regardless, now is not the time for this. The Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor and Queen Amidala is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation, and could widen the confrontation."

Tantomile glanced toward Coricopat at that but also remained silent. "And draw out the Queen's attacker," she said and shook her head. "Events are moving fast... too fast."

Munkustrap nodded his agreement at that, "Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of the dark warrior. That is the clue we need to unravel this mystery of the Sith."

"Young Mistoffelees' fate here will be decided later," Yoda said.

Macavity nearly scowled again, but forced himself to be calm to say, "I brought him here; he should stay with me. He has nowhere else to go."

Mistoffelees glanced back at him again, almost scowling.

"Train him not," Yoda said, meeting Macavity's eyes. "Take him with you, but train him not!"

Munkustrap looked to Coricopat, giving the final instructions to the brunette, "Protect the Queen, but do not intercede if it comes to war until we have the Senate's approval."

"May the Force be with you," Yoda said and as the group turned to leave, Tantomile rose.

"Coricopat," she said. "A word if you could."

Coricopat paused, nodding, "Of course."

She nodded, gesturing him to one side once outside the main council chamber. Mistoffelees blinked several times on seeing them standing together but Macavity was still walking and he figured whatever this conversation was about, he was not invited. He ran to catch up with Macavity's longer legs.

"Hey," he said softly. "I thought Jedi weren't supposed to know their family?"

"We don't," Macavity said. "But the force runs strong in families, and even when we aren't told, sometimes it's blatantly obvious two Jedi are related. But no one ever acknowledges it or states it aloud, okay?"

Mistoffelees blinked again and nodded, following the other Jedi out of the temple.

Coricopat stepped aside with her, "What is it?"

She looked him over. "When we were testing him, his thoughts were dwelling. I expected for the most part

them to be the people he missed from his home, his family, but instead most of them were focused on you."

He blinked at that, "Oh?"

"Yes, and during the last meeting you were tempted to step forward, offer to train him yourself, and you recoiled from the very thought." She looked him over carefully. "This is a concerning turn of events, Coricopat. Be very, very careful."

He nodded. "I will be."

"Good," she said softly. "Then may the force be with you."

"May the force be with you." He rejoined, bowing slightly and then leaving to catch up with Macavity and Mistoffelees.

***  
>Shortly therefore, the three of them were standing on the same landing pad in front of the Naboo ship, waiting for the queen to arrive. Mistoffelees was sitting by Artoo, who was watching the traffic below them.<br>Coricopat stood by Macavity, trying not to think about what Tantomile had said.

Macavity glanced over. "You alright? What did she want?"

"To warn me to be careful. His thoughts were focused around me during the testing, and I didn't step up of

offer to train him when I thought to do so."

Macavity blinked. "Oh Cor... surely they didn't expect you to train him thought?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. She noticed how quickly I pulled away from the thought though."

Macavity paused and then nodded. "How... are things there?"

"Where?"

"With him, and you."

"I don't know." He answered honestly.

Macavity blinked. "Oh?" Mistoffelees glanced over at them from where he was still sitting by Artoo, and then back down to the lights of the many ships flying by.

"I can't help what I'm feeling, Macavity, but I also can't pursue it. He knows that, but I don't know where he stands on it either."

Pausing, the taller of the pair nodded. "Good luck then," he said softly.

"Thanks." Coricopat murmured in response, shaking his head to clear it as a pair of taxis pulled up.

The queen strode out, followed by her handmaidens and several officers and Captain Skimbleshanks.

Macavity went forward to meet her, falling into step beside her as Mistoffelees rose and Artoo started back toward the ship. Mistoffelees nodded at Victoria, smiling at her faintly.

"Your Highness," Macavity said to the queen. "It is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you."

Victoria offered Mistoffelees a faint smile in return as Coricopat fell into step on the other side of Macavity from the queen

"I welcome your help," the queen replied. "Senator Deutronomy fears the Federation means to destroy me."

"I promise you, I will not let that happen," Macavity said, glancing back at the group and noticing Victoria as well before turning forward again.

They boarded the ship and moments later the craft departed.


	15. There Are Great Risks in War

Captain Skimbleshanks shook his head as he addressed his queen. "The moment we land the Federation will arrest you, and force you to sign the treaty."

"I agree...I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish by this," Macavity said.

"I'm going to take back what is ours," she responded, calmly.

"There are only twelve of us, Your Highness...we have no army," the Captain reminded her gently.

"I cannot fight a war for you, Your Highness, only protect you," Macavity added.

The queen raised a slight brow before looking past him. "Jar Jar Binks!"

The alien turned abruptly, confused. "Mesa, Your highness?"

"Yes," she said, "I need your help."

The entire room gaped at her.

The Captain started to protest that, "You Highness, you can't be serious."

"I am," she replied, glancing toward her handmaidens. "We may have always underestimated the Gungan culture on our planet. If they have remained hidden, they should have an army. That at least is something we can work with."

"If they agree to work with you," Macavity said softly. "After all, there is no love lost between your cultures."

The Captain nodded his agreement with Macavity, "There's a great risk in approaching the Gungans, Your Highness."

"There are great risks in war," she replied.

The Captain still seemed unsure, but he finally nodded. "Very well."

Mistoffelees meanwhile was in the cockpit, watching the pilot when they came out of hyperdrive.

"The blockade is gone," the pilot said, confused.

Coricopat entered the cockpit in time to hear that. "The war's over, they've no need for it now."

Mistoffelees glanced back to Coricopat, who he hadn't really spoken to since they had sat in the hold together before Coruscant. "I have one battleship on my scope," the pilot said and Mistoffelees turned back to him.

Coricopat glanced toward Mistoffelees, but approached to have a look. "It's a droid control ship."

"They're probably already spotted us," the pilot replied.

"Then we haven't much time." He straightened to go let the others know.

Shortly therefore, the ship was landed deep in the forest, as near to the Gungan city as possible in the swamp. Macavity stood, looking out over the lake while behind them, they rest were milling around, waiting for news.

Coricopat approached his partner, stopping next to him, "Jar Jar's on his way to the Gungan city."

"Good," he murmured, thoughts elsewhere, glancing back at the group before over the lake again.

He studied the other Jedi for a long moment. "Do you think this will work?"

"I don't know. You remember what the Gungans were like... they will not be easily swayed, and we... we should not use our powers to help her."

Coricopat sighed, nodding, "Is there anything else on your mind, Macavity?"

"What? No," he said shaking his head. "The queen... and the boy I guess," he said. "Mistoffelees. I don't know what to do, but we have a war to survive first."

Coricopat nodded again, "Fair enough. We'll have to see how it happens."

He nodded as Jar Jar came out of the water, approaching them. "Dare-sa nobody dare. All gone. Some kinda fight, I tink. Sorry, no Gungas...no Gungas."

The Captain looked at the others, "Do you think they were taken to the camps?"

Coricopat sighed, shaking his head and hating to have to say it, "More likely they were wiped out..."

The alien shook his head. "No...mesa no tink so. Gungan hiden. When in trouble, go to sacred place. Mackineeks no find them dare."

Macavity arched a brow. "Can you take us there?" Jar Jar nodded, and turned to lead the way. Glancing back, Macavity waited until everyone gathered behind, leaving a guard at the ship before following.

Upon approaching the Gungan refuge, they were stopped by several guards, who agreed, reluctantly and threateningly to take them to the boss. Entering the clearing, Macavity looked around. Many Gungans were there, but still not truly an arm. Women stood with their children in their arms, and soldiers were about but still, far too few.

Coricopat glanced around, tallying up those that he could see as soldiers, should this work he wasn't certain it was worth the risk.

The Gungan leader emerged, taking his position at the far end of the clearing, "Jar Jar, yousa payen dis time. Who's da uss-en others?"

The queen looked at the group, and stepped forward. "I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo...I come before you in peace," she said, voice strong but almost as if she was saying lines she had memorized.

The Gungan didn't look impressed, "Naboo biggen. Yousa bringen da Mackineeks... Dya busten uss-en omm. Yousa all bombad. Yousa all die'n, mesa tink."

"We wish to form an alliance..." she started, and the others glanced around nervously as several gungans lowered their spear poles.

Victoria stepped forward before she could continue. "Your Honor..."

Behind her, Artoo whistled softly and both Macavity and Mistoffelees blinked rapidly.

"Whosa dis?" the Gungan leader demanded, even more unimpressed.

"I am Queen Amidala." She replied, motioning to the queen, "This is my decoy...my protection...my loyal bodyguard. I am sorry for my deception, but under the circumstances it has become necessary to protect myself."

The queen-or decoy rather, smiled faintly and stepped back. Macavity's jaw dropped, and he looked the most surprised of the group. Mistoffelees' brow rose, but after a moment he smiled faintly, things making a good deal more sense.

Victoria continued, "Although we do not always agree, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace...until now. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. You are in hiding, my people are in camps. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever...I ask you to help us...no, I beg you to help us." She knelt before him, trusting her people to do the same, "We are your humble servants...our fate is in your hands."

Her servants looked a bit iffy on that for a moment, Mistoffelees going down on his knees first, followed quickly by the somewhat shell shocked Macavity, and the decoy, and finally the others started going to their knees as well.

For a moment there was stunned silence, before Boss Nass let out a booming laugh. "Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans.. Mesa like dis. Maybe wesa bein friends."

Victoria managed to keep the soft smile from her face. "I do so hope so, your honor."

Macavity gaped at her back, and Mistoffelees glanced over at him, frowned slightly, and looked over at Coricopat. Coricopat glanced at Mistoffelees and then at Macavity, one eyebrow rising. He'd talk with his partner about this later.

Several hours later, the Gungans and the Naboo had moved base, setting up a temporary headquarters based around the ship. The Jedi were speaking to some of the Gungan generals, and several speeders pulled up to the group, several guards getting out. Mistoffelees watched, as to one side Boss Nass spoke to Jar Jar-whatever he said caused the other Gungan to faint in shock, which seemed to amuse Boss Nass deeply.

Victoria looked up as Captain Skimbleshanks approached, "What is the situation?"

"Almost everyone's in camps. A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground movement. I brought as many of the leaders as I could. The Federation Army's also much larger than we thought, and much stronger. Your Highness, this is a battle I do not think we can win.

"The battle is a diversion. The Gungans must draw the Droid Army away from the cities. We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance, Captain, you will create a diversion, so that we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy, they will be lost and confused." She glanced at the Jedi, "What do you think, Master Jedi?"

"The Viceroy will be well guarded," Macavity said, still looking at her oddly. He hadn't stopped since she revealed she was the queen.

She ignored his expression, looking at Skimbleshanks as the Captain spoke, "The difficulty is getting into the throne room. Once we're inside, we shouldn't have any problem."

Coricopat glanced toward the leader of the Gungans. "There is a possibility with this diversion that many Gungans will be killed…"

"Wesa ready to do are-sa part," the Gungan leader said, hitting his chest to emphasis his point

Victoria glanced to the other ruler, nodding slightly, "We have a plan which should immobilize the Droid Army. We will send what pilots we have to knock out the Droid control ship which is orbiting the planet. If we can get past their rayshields, we can sever communication and their droids will be helpless."

"A well-conceived plan," Macavity said, as if admitting it was hard for him. "However, there's great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields on the control ship."

"And there's an even bigger danger." Coricopat added, "If the Vicroy escapes, Your Highness, he will return with another droid army."

Victoria looked from one to the other, focusing most especially on Coricopat, "That is why we must not fail to get to the Viceroy. Everything depends on it."


	16. It's Just Like Podracing

The group of Naboo, followed by the two Jedi and Mistoffelees slunk through the city, finally reaching the main plaza. Quite a few droids were milling about, and the Naboo were split into two groups, one on either side.

Coricopat glanced at Macavity and then toward Mistoffelees, "I want you to find somewhere safe and out of the way and stay there, got it?"

Mistoffelees blinked at him. "Wait, seriously?" he said, voice low.

"Yes, seriously."

Mistoffelees stared at him for a long moment. "I can more than take care of myself, or do my part to help," he said, voice still pitched low.

Coricopat kept his voice quiet, though there was an edge to it. "I can't be worrying about you while this is happening, the distraction's too much, it's too much of a risk."

Opening his mouth again to protest, the smaller actually processed the words, snapping his mouth shut. He nodded. "Alright," he murmured. "I'll find a corner and stay there."

"Thank you."

"Just," he said softly, turning back to the front of the group, where they were signaling each other from across the plaza. "Be careful yourself, alright?"

Coricopat glanced at him at that, nodding slightly. "I will."

"Good," Mistoffelees said softly, wanting, more than anything to reach for the other for at least a moment and knowing exactly why he couldn't.

About that instant, an explosion went off, and all the droids turned to Captain Skimbles group, as they began engaging them in a firefight, having taken out the Federation tanks with the explosion.

The group featuring Victoria and the Jedi slipped into the hanger, finding even more droids. The Jedi set to work deflecting the blasts back at the droids, clearing the hanger quickly with the help of the Naboo.

Mistoffelees ducked under one of the fighters, watching as the pilots leapt into their fighters, most of them taking off, but not all of them. Once the pilots were away, he realized how many were left, and remained hidden underneath his, Artoo lingering beside him, whistling softly.

Macavity looked around the cleared hanger. "Now where to?" he asked.

Victoria motioned down a side corridor. "Our best bet is the throne room, this way."

Macavity nodded and started for that door, only to have it open and the darkly robed figure that had attacked him on Tatoonie stood there, lightsaber already out.

Coricopat glanced at Macavity, looking to the queen and her troops as he withdrew his own lightsaber. "We'll handle this..."

Macavity shrugged out of his outer cloak, pulling out his own lightsaber, eying their opponent.

As the queen's group moved away, taking the long way to the throne room, six Destroyer droids rolled up, activating their shields as they appeared. "Oh no," Mistoffelees muttered as their blasters seemed to do nothing. He frowned up at the fighter he was under. He'd promised Coricopat... But sitting in the cockpit would hardly be that much more dangerous. He swung himself out from underneath, running up the ramp, hearing Artoo behind him, already having been sucked up into the ship. "Which are the firing?" he asked, pulling on a lever.

His eyes widened when the lever started the ship moving forward. "That wasn't it," he muttered, finally finding the targeting system and taking out the six destroyers, only to find the ship still on autopilot.

"Artoo!" he yelped. "The ship is on autopilot!" The droid whistled an affirmative, but seemed to come up with no way around it.

Swearing under his breath desperately, Mistoffelees fiddled with controls, trying to figure out how to pilot the ship, or do anything really. "That… no, that's not to get the autopilot off," he said, and swore again. "Well, at least that turned the shields on…"

The ship continued shooting through space, as he continued learning how to pilot through trial and error.

Once they got past the atmosphere, he glanced up, blinking rapidly as he saw where the autopilot was taking them. "Artoo," he said, voice slightly strangled. "You have got to get this autopilot off or we'll both be killed." As long as Coricopat didn't kill him either. Though, the point had been to hide so the other didn't have to worry about him—and Coricopat hardly knew where he currently was.

None of which was going to matter in a minute if he didn't get this autopilot off. The droid ships had noticed them, and a division was heading his way, already blasting at him. "Artoo!" he yelped. "The shields can't take this forever!"

The droid whistled back at him, almost shrieking, when suddenly the steering controls unlocked.

"Oh, he's going to kill me," Mistoffelees muttered, shoving the controls forward, forcing the ship to go faster and then diving into a roll, confusing the droid fighters that went after him. He'd seemed like such a sitting duck a moment ago. Weaving in and out of fire, Mistoffelees tried to keep track of the battle around him to little avail. What he could tell was that the other ships were being blown to pieces around him, and the shields of the control ship were holding.

Several droid ships were clinging to his tail, and he tried to think of something to do, before pulling the thrusters back hard, letting them shoot over him and ram into the control ship. He let out a low breath, Artoo whistling behind him. "Hell," he muttered as more ships came up. Jerking the ship to the side again, he miscalculated, shooting into one of the hangers instead of past it. The fighter skidded to a stop next to a large troop carrier.

"He's going to kill me," Mistoffelees breathed, wide eyed as the droids in the hanger all turned to look at him. "He's so going to kill me." Artoo shrilled behind him. "The shields are…?" he paled further, running a hand through his hair, lacking a helmet. "Oooooh, hell," he breathed. "Everything's over heated? Are you serious?"

Reaching down, he frantically started hitting controls, begging the ship to reactivate. He couldn't, this couldn't be it… Several droids were approaching in curiosity as the controls flickered and then suddenly lit up. Letting out a whoop, he felt the ship levitate beneath him, Artoo letting out a whistle of joy to match Mistoffelees'.

"Alright," Mistoffelees said, getting the shields up. "While we're here…" he got a few shots off at the droids, starting to move the ship forward, only to pull on the wrong lever, sending off what must have been a proton torpedo, gaping in shock as it shot past the droids, hitting what looked like a reactor, sending it crashing down, and an explosion blossoming from it.

"Oh you can't…" Mistoffelees breathed, pressing the controls as forward as he could, shooting the fighter over several droids and trying to outrun the explosion, Artoo screaming along behind him.

"It's just like podracing!" Mistoffelees said, managing to suppress a grin as Artoo shrieked, as if screaming that he never wanted to podrace, thank you very damn much.

Whooping, Mistoffelees' fighter shot past the hanger doors just as the section of the ship collapsed.

"What the?" one of the other pilots said.

"We didn't hit it," the squadron leader blinked in surprise.

"It looks like it's blowing up from the inside!" another observed and Mistoffelees grinned to himself.

"Well, whatever happened, it's out," the squad leader said. "Let's head home."


	17. Worked About as Well as Last Time

The queen's group made it into a hallway, only to find themselves rapidly pinned down by more droids.

Victoria looked around, "We don't have time for this, Captain."

Captain Skimbleshanks, having joined his queen after his group had fended off the droids outside, nodded once blasting a hole in the window, giving them an escape onto the outside of the building. Victoria and about a third of her group slipped through the hole while the others covered their escape. They found themselves on a ledge several stories above a waterfall. They withdrew attachments for their pistols, the attachments acting as imbedded grapples on a ledge some four stories above them. They quickly make their way up the side of the building.

Blasting their way in through yet another window they climbed into the last hallway before the throne room.

Their route to the throne room door was cut off by the appearance of two destroyer droids. Victoria turned,  
>seeing more destroyers cutting off their other exits. Her blue eyes flickered around, "Put down your weapons, they win this round."<p>

The Captain looked at her in shock, "But we..."

"Captain, put down your weapons." The soldiers did as ordered.

The droids surrounded them, leading them into the throne room, to have Nute Gunray standing before them, smirking at his success. "Your little insurrection is at an end, Your Highness. Time for you to sign the treaty...and end this pointless debate in the Senate," he told Victoria, only to take an abrupt step back a blaster bolt hit the wall behind him.

Electra, with her own group of Naboo soldier stood, in full queen regalia and her blaster pointed at him. "I will not be signing any treaty, Viceroy, because you've lost!" She said, before leaving as abruptly as she appeared.

Nutes eyes were about to bulge from his head. "After her!" he thundered, turning to Victoria. "This one is a decoy."

Victoria sank down on her throne and hit a security button, opening a panel. She grabbed out two blasters, tossing one to Captain Skimbleshanks, who turned, quickly, taking out the droid nearest Nute. Victoria calmly fired two shots from her own blaster, taking out two oncoming droids. Between the two of them they made quick work of the droids which had remained rather than pursuing Electra.

The Captain aimed his blaster at the Viceroy, keeping him covered as he barked orders for his men to guard the doors. Once the doors were closed Victoria moved over, her tone cold, "Now, Viceroy, we'll discuss a new treaty."

***  
>Darth Maul grinned slightly at the two Jedi, pulling out the same lightsaber he'd had before-only this time he lit both blades instead of just the one, holding it out in front of him like some kind of challenge<p>

Coricopat glanced at Macavity as he withdrew his own lightsaber, turning it on and tensing for the conflict.

Macavity snapped his blade out, glanced over at his partner, and did a flying leap toward the dark form, cutting downward as he went over, quickly blocked by the red blade.

Coricopat found himself quickly backing up, blocking the rapid movements of the red blade as their opponent pressed forward.

Macavity came at him from the other side, only to find himself pushed back as well by the other side of the blade. In between the two Jedi, with his double blades, Maul seemed able to push them whichever way he wanted, especially considering his ability to add whirling kicks in the mix, kicking Macavity's chin hard enough at one point to send him staggering back.

Still grinning, Maul took a step back, bringing part of the wall down on the Jedi, as the door swished open behind him to show a maze of walkways, energy beams in between many of them.

Coricopat's gaze flicked briefly toward Macavity, even as he pursued Maul through the door. He trusted his partner to get up and be back in the fight, there was no time to worry about him.

Macavity swore under his breath, catching his balance finally and following the pair, taking another leap toward Maul, attempting to surprise him with an attack from the top. It worked about as well as last time, and he got a kick in his stomach for his troubles.

Coricopat was going to have a serious talk with his partner about the benefits of not using the same method more than once, if they made it out of this battle of course. He continued his pursuit of Maul, finding it difficult, at best, to block the blows of the double-bladed lightsaber on his own.

Macavity regained his balance quickly enough, coming at Maul from the other side, managing to get one good kick into the sith's ribcage when he was focused on Coricopat. The sith staggered for a moment, and took a step backward, dropping from that walkway down to the one below them, smirking at the Jedi as if daring them to follow.

Coricopat glanced at Macavity, nodding slightly and dropping to the next level, his lightsaber coming up to block a blow as he landed.

Macavity dropped down the other side of Maul, almost landing a blow as the sith continued to maneuver them exactly where he wanted.

Coricopat disliked the distinct feeling of being herded, their opponent seemed to know the field better than they did, and he wasn't comfortable with that, but at this point there wasn't anything to be done about that.  
>Suddenly Maul darted forward with a solid kick to Coricopat's stomach, pushing him over the edge of the platform.<p>

Coricopat fell backwards, losing his grip on his lightsaber, having managed to flip it off as he fell. He hit a platform several levels below and slipped, scrambling to get purchase on it and breathing a faint sigh as he managed it. He still had to get himself back onto the damn platform, but he hadn't plummeted all the way down.

Macavity leaned forward, nearly crying out when his partner went over before the red blade went for his head, and he jerked his blade up, managing to parry it. Maul's grin only widened as he forced the Jedi back, and Macavity could barely keep both blades away from him.

Coricopat managed to get himself back onto the platform, looking up to locate his partner. His grey eyes tracked the quickest route back up and he hurried in that direction, pausing only long enough to pick up his lightsaber from where it had fallen.

Macavity could feel himself pressed into a wall, and shoved out with the force, sending Maul away from him enough to gain his breath, seeing Coricopat come running toward him, as Maul was pressing forward again, backing Macavity up again until suddenly a red force field fell between them. Macavity blinked in shock, glancing behind him to find himself in a small room with a hole in the center, and several forcefields stood between Maul and Coricopat, with only one between him and the Sith.

Coricopat slid to a stop, just shy of the forcefield. Damn it. He calculated how long he would have to reach the Sith once the fields dropped, it wouldn't be long, but there was a chance.

Maul started pacing, eyes trained on Macavity who shifted back, and almost dropped into a meditative posture, but too jittery to really reach such a state.

Coricopat examined the generators for the forcefields, considering how likely it was to be able to deal with them. It was unlikely, and if he had to take a guess, the pattern that they would open was not one that would be advantageous for him moving quickly. His gaze flickered down the corridor to where Macavity was.

Taking a step back, Macavity lit his lightsaber moments before the field dropped, and Maul was on him again in a second, pressing him toward the hole in the floor, and aiming a kick for his neck that he barely managed to dodge.

The instant the field nearest him dropped, Coricopat dashed down the corridor, sliding past the last one just as it closed again. His lightsaber out and lit he came at Maul quickly, this had to end one way or the other, and soon.

For the first time Maul's smile dropped slightly, as if he had been expecting Coricopat to not make it past the last shield.

It had been a close thing, but regardless, the Jedi was there. He glanced briefly past his opponent, parrying a blow in his peripherals, to meet Mac's eyes for a split second, making sure he was holding up.

Macavity met his eyes, and nodded, before taking an abrupt step back from Maul, who turned to him in confusion for a second.

Coricopat took advantage of their opponent's distraction, aiming a blow for the hilt of the double-bladed lightsaber.

The blade split in half, and Maul's expression was one of pure shock as one half went skidding across the floor. Suddenly he only had one blade and two Jedi. Macavity pressed the advantage, aiming a solid kick for Maul's stomach, getting a slash across the leg with Maul's remaining blade for his trouble, though he sent the sith stumbling back. However, the sudden hole in his own leg made Macavity drop with a cry of pain.

Coricopat tensed at that, moving swiftly to get between Maul and his partner, his blade blocking another blow and quickly returning it with one of his own.

Macavity swore, trying to stand again, his own lightsaber having skidded into the pit in the floor.

Coricopat countered another blow, dodging around Maul and swinging his blade swiftly enough to get past the Sith's defenses, the lightsaber slicing cleanly through his opponent's midsection.

An expression of shock passed across his face as the body fell, hitting the edge and then going over.


	18. By Accident, Yes

Coricopat shut off his lightsaber, returning it to its holster as he moved over, kneeling by his partner. "Are you going to be able to stand with help?"

"With help," Macavity gasped, hands against his leg. "Hell, that _hurt_."

"You're lucky it didn't take your leg _off_," came the reply, "You and I are going to have a serious discussion about when and where some of those moves you were using might actually work." He offered his friend a hand up and a shoulder to lean on for support.

Macavity rolled his eyes, and grinned up at his partner, leaning hard against him. "You can complain all you damn well please... later. Once we've gotten me to some bacta or koto or whatever they have on this planet."

"We have to get past the shields and out of that maze first, that's plenty of time to talk," Cori replied, helping his partner over to the corridor out. "And I have a couple of questions for you anyway."

Macavity arched a brow, sighing. "Can we talk when I'm not in pain? And... what questions?"

"Yes, questions. You've been skittish around the queen since she revealed who she really was. I want to know why. And you're more honest when you're in pain." He got Macavity past the first couple of shields, waiting for the others to drop again.

Macavity gaped at him. "You're a bastard, you know that right?"

"Yes, I know."

Macavity growled. "Alright, I liked her as a handmaiden. She was funny, and could stand up to me. Seeing her as a queen puts it in a whole new light and I don't want it. I'm not like you Cor, we know this. And if you can't allow yourself to love, I had damn well better remove myself from it now and fast."

Coricopat glanced at him from the corner of his eye and the shields dropped and he helped him past them. "So, you're saying you fell for her as a handmaiden and her being a queen makes it worse? I'm not saying you shouldn't remove yourself as quickly as possible, but I am trying to make sense of what you just said."

"Sounds about right," Macavity replied, wincing. "And you expect me to make sense in _this_ much pain? And I liked her as a handmaiden, I fell for her as the queen."

"At least as much as you normally do, yes." Coricopat paused as he scanned the walkways for the best way out, sighing slightly, "Oh, Mac...We'll leave as soon as possible. Oh, and remind me to thank you for offering to train Mistoffelees in the meantime, hm?" His voice held a note of sarcasm at the last sentence.

Macavity glanced up. "He needs it though," he said softly. "And you've always been better with being a Jedi than me. Though," he laughed softly. "At least I haven't kissed her. The Order always thought I was going to be the one to do something like that..."

"He does, but I'm not sure I could handle him being that close." He chuckled dryly, "No, they expect you to bring an end to the universe, love is a lesser concern where you're involved."

Macavity scowled at him, and then grinned. "Well, they vetoed me training him anyway. We'll work something out, yeah? We always do."

Cor nodded, "Yeah, it always concerns me as to what that will be, but we always do." They emerged from the maze of platforms, Coricopat blinking hard against the much brighter light.

Macavity winced even harder, though his eyes adjusted first. "Ah, the fighters are landing," he remarked. "It looks like they knocked that ship out."

Coricopat managed to clear his vision, nodding, only half-noticing the fighters "So it does. We'd best see if we can find you some treatment for that leg."

Macavity nodded. "Please..."

A couple of the pilots were already getting out. "He flew into the hold, behind the deflector shield and blasted the main reactor..." one was saying.

"Amazing!" They looked around as one final fighter skidded into a landing, the astromech beeping. Macavity frowned at it from a distance.

"Isn't that Artoo...?"

The pilots were looking at the fighter and then themselves. "We're all accounted for though..." one said.  
>"Who flew it then?"<p>

Mistoffelees peeked up from the cockpit. "I'm not getting in trouble, right?" Artoo whistled angrily, as if saying he damn well hoped so. He was probably still miffed about the podracing bit.

Coricopat paled at the sight of Mistoffelees, "Oh, please tell me he didn't..."

Macavity blinked. "He did."

Coricopat ran a hand over his face before flagging one of the pilots down. "Would you see to it that Master Jedi Macavity is taken to have the wound in his leg seen to?"

Macavity blinked at that. "Fine, hand me off to someone else..." he muttered, but accepted the pilots help. "Try not to be too hard on the lad, hm? He did just win our battle for us."

Coricopat nodded in acknowledgement, making sure that the pilot was alright with this turn of events before striding toward Mistoffelees' craft.

Mistoffelees glanced around as the pilots swarmed around his fighter, congratulating him as much as asking him who the hell he was. Glancing beyond them, he noticed Coricopat striding toward him. "Oh, I'm in so much trouble," he breathed and Artoo whistled an affirmative.

Coricopat reached the fighter, crossing his arms and frowning up at the younger man. "What were you thinking?"

"It was an accident," he answered softly, pausing for a very long moment before rising and climbing out of the fighter, coming to a rest in front of the Jedi.

"What the hell happened?"

He winced slightly, shaking his head. "It was an accident," he repeated. "Look, it just happened, alright? I was trying to help the queen and it... got out of hand."

The Jedi scowled at that. "That didn't answer my question."

Mistoffelees blinked. "You asked what happened-things got out of hand."

"You flew a fighter out of here and into space and 'things got out of hand'?" Disbelief was written across his features.

The shorter man nodded, as Artoo propelled his way out of the fighter. "Yeah, basically," he replied, leaning back on his heels slightly. "The ship got stuck on autopilot."

"Stuck?" he shook his head, "What were you even doing in the damn fighter?"

"Well I... Originally I was doing as you asked, hiding out beneath the fighter but then there were six destroyers attacking the queen and I thought that it was stupid to hide if I could help, and when I was trying to fire the shots the autopilot went on."

Coricopat gaped at him. "So you got into a fighter and managed to turn it on and hit the autopilot? Seriously?"

Mistoffelees shifted back, and nodded. A couple of the pilots had filtered off, but a few remained standing around. Coricopat glanced at them, taking a deep breath to try and calm down. "I won the battle, didn't I?" Mistoffelees said softly. "It's fine, everything worked out."

"You-No, it's not fine! Accident after accident and if only one of them had gone wrong..."

"But they haven't," Mistoffelees said, voice firm. "And accidents after accident that _worked_."

Coricopat's jaw tensed at that, "Next time I tell you to find somewhere safe, the cockpit of a fighter does not qualify. Are we clear?"

"Yes," Mistoffelees snapped. "We're clear. I don't believe we'd be in the same situation ever again though."

"If he hadn't," one of the pilots said softly. "Do you realize how much trouble we'd be in?"

"Yeah! Did you hear what he did?" Another young pilot asked, excited.

Coricopat's brow rose sharply, looking at them. "No, I don't believe I have…"

Mistoffelees sucked in a breath, thinking that if he started running now he might get up to a ten second head start, maybe more if it shocked Coricopat too much to move.

The pilot grinned. "Well, he flew_ into_ the hanger bay and blew the entire ship up from the inside. We were totally unable to get past those shields and so he just flew inside!"

Coricopat paled slightly. "He _what_?" He turned back toward Mistoffelees. "You did what?"

"I..." he took a shifting step backward. "Flew into the hanger and got past the shields that way."

"You thought that was a good idea?"

"It wasn't my idea at all," he said softly. "It was... an accident..."

Coricopat's jaw tensed. "I don't think that makes it any better. You accidentally ended up in the hangar and blew up the ship from the inside, _with you still in it!_"

Swallowing hard, the shorter nodded. "I... By accident yes. Yes, I blew up the ship from the inside with me just in it, and I got out just fine."

Coricopat shook his head. "Did you entirely miss when I told you to stay somewhere _safe_?"

"I... I meant to!" he protested.

"But you didn't."

"No... I... and if I hadn't, we probably would have lost the damn war!"

Coricopat ran a hand over his face, "Alright, a point in your favor. I just..." He shook his head. "Don't ever do something like this again."

Mistoffelees blinked. "I..."

"I mean it." His tone dropped lowly.

"I don't intend to," Mistoffelees said softly. "But, still, I won the battle. Can't you at least appreciate that? Besides, if the point was not distracting you during the battle, so far as you knew I was hiding so what does it matter?"

Coricopat looked away slightly, murmuring, "And if I'd come out of that to find that you hadn't come back?"  
>"What would it matter?" Mistoffelees asked softly.<p>

The Jedi stiffened, glancing around before striding away toward an alleyway. Eyes huge in shock at that reaction, Mistoffelees glanced between Artoo, the other pilots and the Jedi's retreating back. He took a breath, wavered, and then ran after him. "Wait, Coricopat..."

Coricopat reached the alley before stopping to wait for Mistoffelees. "What?"

He lifted his hands, fluttered them for a moment and let them drop. "I... I'm sorry, alright? I'm not planning on doing anything like that again, I didn't plan on it this time..."

The taller man stood, just staring at him for a long moment, trying to gather his thoughts. "Fine."

"Fine?" Mistoffelees demanded, shocked at that answer.

He took a shaky breath before drawing Mistoffelees close into an embrace, holding him tight. "I..."

Mistoffelees stiffed in shock, sucking in a deep breath before he relaxed abruptly, wrapping his arms tightly around the other and burying his head in his shoulder. Coricopat closed his eyes tightly, pressing his lips against Mistoffelees' scalp. "Hell..."

The shorter swallowed hard at that, titling his head back slightly. "I'm alright," he murmured. "You're alright and I'm alright, it's okay..."

Coricopat drew back just far enough to lean down and kiss the other. It wasn't okay, and it wouldn't be, but he needed to think so just for a moment.

Tensing again, Mistofelees felt a heartbeat pass before he gave up even trying to be strong and wrapped both his arms around the other's neck, pressing up into the kiss. After a moment's hesitation, the elder man drew Mistoffelees closer, leaning down to deepen the kiss.

Tilting his head, Mistoffelees leaned in just a little closer, clinging to the other now in something like desperation. Though, god, he wished the other could kiss him at least once without him nearly having died moments before. One of Coricopat's hands came up to tangle in Mistoffelees' hair, wishing there was any sort of possibility of a continuation for this.

The shorter man made a small noise in the back of his throat at that, hands trailing down Coricopat's arms, holding onto him there. Coricopat's hand moved to cup Mistoffelees' cheek, drawing back just enough to take a breath, his forehead still against the other's. "I..."

"I love you," Mistoffelees whispered. "A-and we can't."

Coriciopat swallowed hard. "I-I love you too. We just..."

"Can't," Mistoffelees breathed. "We just can't."

He glanced away. "We...I..."

Mistoffelees took a breath and placed a hand on Coricopat's cheek, making him look back at him. "We can't," he repeated softly, and leaned up to lightly kiss the other anyway.

Coricopat leaned into the kiss. Consciously he knew that they couldn't, but that didn't mean much at the moment. Shifting up into the kiss, Mistoffelees almost wished Macavity could walk by again and knock some sanity into them because he wasn't sure he could.

Coricopat drew back again. "I…" _can't. But god I want to_.

Eyes wide again, Mistoffelees swallowed hard and looked down, stepping back, though that just put his back against the wall. He hoped that some physical distance might actually work, but it didn't seem to be helping much yet. "Cori, I," he whispered again. "I love you." Another swallow and he shook his head. "Which is why we, we_ can't._"

Coricopat blinked at that, swallowing, but taking a step back. "What?"

"I..." Mistoffelees swallowed hard. "I'm not coming back to Coruscant."

"Wh-what? Wh-why?"

Mistoffelees bit back what only would have been a hysterical laugh. "A-are you serious? Do you think me coming back w-with you would be a _good_ idea in any way?"

"I..." He looked away, shaking his head. "I just...So, what are you going to do then?"

"I don't... I have no idea," Mistoffelees said, his head thudding against the wall behind him. "But I can't train to be a Jedi. I... they're _terrified _of me and fears supposed to be the path to the dark side as it is and... and I'm already breaking the code," he said, voice getting softer as he continued, eyes finally seeking out Coricopat's face again.

Coricopat swallowed, refusing to look at the other. "So you're just going to walk away?"

The dark haired man took in a deep, hurt breath and let it out. "Do you have a better plan?" he asked, softly. "Anything? Can you even imagine if I came back? Staying at the temple, where I would have to see you every. Damn. Day. I couldn't do that, could you? To be close like that and unable...? If I went with you what do you think would happen?"

"I..." He took a deep breath to steel himself. "I would likely lose my place in the Order."

"I... I can't do that to you," Mistoffelees said softly. "You... you're a Jedi. You're supposed to go out and protect people and do great things. And me? I'm not that. And I can't ever ask you to give that up for me."

"So, you're just going to make this decision then." He was careful not to let his emotions show in his voice.

For a moment Mistoffelees didn't even move. "Can I ask you to give up your entire life for me?" he asked softly. "In the end, wouldn't you hate me for that?"

"I..." Damn it, he might have a point. Coricopat sighed. "Very well. I...I should go see if Macavity's doing alright."

Mistoffelees shrank harder against the wall behind him. "I-I..."

"I...Good luck. Whatever you decide to do."

"A-and you," Mistoffelees said. "May the force be with you..." He swallowed hard. "Coricopat," he managed to say the other's name, though his voice broke all over it.

"M-may the force be with you." He didn't dare risk the other's voice, but finally managed to get it out, "Mistoffelees."

Mistoffelees blinked rapidly, the wall behind him the only thing keeping him up. He couldn't do this, he was insane to think he could do this and walk away. "T-thank you..."

Coricopat hesitated for the briefest of moments before turning away and leaving the alleyway. Damnit, that hurt.

Mistoffelees watched him leave, before he slowly sank to the ground, burying his head in his knees and reminding himself he wasn't allowed to run after the other, he wasn't. This was his idea, it was all him and he had to live with it. Even though he could barely imagine the idea of not seeing the other again it was for the best-it was going to be for the best.

Once he was sure Coricopat must have been gone, he took a deep breath and pushed himself to his feet, walking from the alley to see different scenes of celebration raging around the city as citizens celebrated their freedom from the Trade Federation. He just wanted to find a dark corner to die in, but soon enough people were pushing around him, labeling him the hero of the space battle and demanding his attention.


	19. A Stunt No Trained Pilot Would Attempt

Macavity cursed as the med droid smeared bacta across his leg, and wrapped it up tightly to keep the bacta against the wound. The droid shook its head at him slightly.

"Now, rest up," it declared in its smooth voice. "So you can heal faster.

Macavity didn't look impressed.

Victoria entered a short while later, having finally found enough time to come see Macavity. "Master Jedi."

Macavity had been glaring at the ceiling for lack of anything better to glare at. He blinked in slight surprise, pushing himself up and turning toward her. "Your highness," he replied, voice slightly wary as the title.

She approached him. "I hear we owe you a debt of gratitude."

"Oh?" he asked, arching a brow and pushing himself into a sitting position, wincing as it pulled on his leg. Lightsaber wounds took forever to heal damn it... "Way I hear it, I'm sure you owe a much bigger one to little Mistoffelees."

"And as soon as I can get to him without a mob of people around him I shall offer it."

Macavity smiled slightly. "Ah, so everyone else has caught onto that fact huh?"

She returned the smile. "Yes, rather avidly," she glanced at him, "How are you doing?"

He shrugged. "I'll live. I hurt, but I'll live. It'll be a pain and a half until it heals but... we won so that's what actually matters."

She nodded slightly, "I'm glad to hear you're going to be alright."

He smiled faintly. "Well, I'm certainly glad but..." he paused for a moment and shook his head. "I suppose I'm glad enough you're glad too."

"I suppose you and your partner will be departing once you're fit?"

"Sooner," he replied softly. "Probably by tomorrow."

"So soon?"

He paused for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, we both need to get back." Get away more like. "And it's easier to do physical therapy on a Jedi's wound at the temple itself."

She took a deep breath, nodding. "Of course."

He caught that, considering her. "Is something wrong, your highness?"

Victoria shook her head, "No. Nothing's wrong. You need to head back to the temple for your wound."

His eyes remained on her, and he swallowed hard, finally looking away. "Yeah."

She sighed, glancing away as well. "I...wish you well."

"Yeah, thanks," he murmured. "You think you guys are going to be okay here on the planet?"

She nodded. "I believe so. I don't expect another war like this."

"I should hope not," he said, offering her a small smile. "And you even have peace with the Gungans. That should be... interesting."

She smiled at that, laughing very softly. "It should indeed but I believe it will work."

"Good," he murmured. "The planet should be united."

She nodded. "Peace sounds like a refreshing idea."

"May the force be with you then, your highness," he murmured softly. "Peace is one of the most refreshing ideas there is. I hope you can make it work."

Victoria hesitated, "Master Jedi?"

"Yeah?" he said softly.

"Why..." She considered if there was another way to word it, and couldn't find anything. "Why won't you use my name?"

He froze completely. "You're the queen," he murmured, looking away. "Isn't it only respectful to address you with your title? You call me Master Jedi."

She sighed, "You've always had permission to use my name."

He turned to look at her finally. "It was different when the permission was given by a handmaiden," he said softly. "And I..."_Don't trust myself enough to call you that now._

She dropped her gaze again, "If that's how you feel." She knew better than to pursue it further, glancing toward the door.

"Victoria," he said, voice very soft. "I have to go. Because if it's dangerous for Cor, it's so much more dangerous for me. I'm a bad enough Jedi as it is."

She met his gaze finally, swallowing. "I-I..."

He shrugged a little helplessly. "I'm sorry. It's just... I guess it's just the way it is."

"I...I know. And I won't ask you to stay. It's best for both of us if you don't."

For a moment he didn't respond, registering the entire implication of that and nodded. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "No, I'm sorry."

He blinked. "Why?"

"Because I should have seen it sooner. I just...I didn't realize..." _I didn't expect it._

"It's hardly your fault-well, I mean, it is... but you can hardly be held accountable for my own feelings."

"No. But I can for mine." Her voice was quiet

For another second he froze before letting out a long breath. "Oh. Oh Victoria."

She looked away, "I should go."

"I..." his face crumpled slightly and he nodded. "May the force be with you," he murmured softly.

She swallowed, glancing toward the door again, "M-may the force be with you..."

"Thank you," he said softly, swallowing himself and looking down.

She paused for the briefest of moments before leaning over and brushing his cheek with her lips, a feather-light touch. He swallowed hard, barely managing to keep from turning her face and kissing her.

She withdrew with a soft sigh. "Take care of yourself."

"You as well," he said, voice low. "Take very, very good care of yourself, alright?"

Victoria nodded. "I will."

He nodded, "Good," he said, voice breaking on the word.

"I..." She hesitated for another moment before exiting, passing Coricopat on her way out.

Macavity's face crumpled and he looked away again, not noticing Coricopat yet. Coricopat watched the queen go, stepping into the room and silently studying his partner for a long moment.

Macavity heard the sound of steps, and turned. "Oh, Cor," he said softly. "Hey. How'd it go with the little hero?"

Coricopat shrugged slightly. "The next ship to Coruscant leaves tomorrow."

Macavity blinked. "Which is good but didn't answer my question at all."

"He won't be on it."

Macavity blinked. "What?"

"He won't be on it," Coricopat repeated

Macavity stared at him a long moment more, still not fully comphrending that. "But... the training, he... what is he thinking? What is he going to do?"

"He...he doesn't know. He isn't going to be training."

Macavity still looked at him in confusion. "That... but..."

"He's staying here rather than come to the temple...for both our sakes."

Macavity sucked in a breath. "Oh. Oh Cor..."

Coricopat shrugged slightly. "It's the best plan."

"I..." Macavity bit the inside of his lip and nodded. "Are you alright?"

He nodded briskly in response. "I'm fine."

"Good," Macavity murmured. "Tomorrow eh?"

"Yes, tomorrow." He glanced toward the door. "Are you alright?"

Macavity nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Coricopat arched an eyebrow at that, not believing him.

***  
>Victoria emerged from seeing Macavity, blinking against the sunlight and looking around for Mistoffelees. She offered quiet smiles and words of affirmation to her people as she walked past them.<p>

Mistoffelees had finally managed to get away from the main crowd, shaking like a leaf by that point and wanting truly nothing more than a quiet corner in which to fall apart in.

Victoria finally spotted him and carefully wove her way over. "Mistoffelees?"

He turned at the sound of her voice, and offered her a tired smile. "Your highness," he murmured softly. "Congratulations."

Her lips quirked slightly, but looking more like she _should_ rather than that she wanted to. "There's no need for that formality."

His smile became slightly warmer, but he was still about ready to fall over. "Well then, congratulations,

Victoria. You did well."

"So did you, from what I hear." She looked around. "We should find you some quarters. You look exhausted."

"Please," he said softly. "It's been one hell of a day..."

Victoria nodded slightly, "Come along, let's see what we can find."

"Thank you," he said, following her.

She glanced at him, "Are you alright?"

He blinked rapidly, and his eyebrows twitched together, almost crumpling up his entire face. He shook his head quickly. "N-no. But I will be."

She looked at him for a long moment. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He looked around, and back at her and shrugged. "I don't, I… not in public."

She swallowed slightly, nodding, "I see."

"Because if I do, I'm concerned about my ability to keep it together, and I'd honestly rather not break down in front of large crowds attempting to cheer my name," he said quickly, trying to make light of it.

She managed a quietly bitter smile at that, "I fully understand." She led him inside and up to the chambers by her own. "Will these do for now? We can find something else later, but for now?"

He nodded, sitting down hard. "Y-yeah, this is fine." He looked up at her, considering. "Are... hell, are you alright?"

She swallowed hard, nodding slightly. "Y-yes."

"Are you sure?" he asked softly. "H-here, you should sit as well..."

She sank down onto a couch. "I-I think so. I mean, I will be."

He considered, and moved over to the couch, leaving plenty of space between them. "What happened?"

Her gaze dropped to her hands, "I went to see Macavity."

"And?" he asked, voice still soft. "He is okay right?"

She nodded, "Yes. I just..." She took a deep breath, knowing that if she couldn't confide this in Mistoffelees there really wasn't anyone she could, "I..." She shook her head, unsure of how to say it.

Mistoffelees considered her for a long moment. "What, you're in the same boat as me?" he asked softly, off her expression.

The young queen nodded slightly. "Yes. I...I didn't think he...but..."

"But?"

"But he does. And I have to let him go. There's too great a risk-beyond even his lifestyle and my own."

"Oh Vic," he breathed, reaching forward, hesitating a moment before taking her hands with his and squeezing slightly. "I... I'm so sorry."

"It's...It'll be alright."

"You sure?" he asked softly. "Because I'm not feeling like it will be..."

"It has to be. Life has to go on." She paused for a long moment, finally looking up at him. "What happened?"

He blinked and sucked in a breath. "I walked away," he said, and saying it aloud made it seem so much more real and his eyebrows twitched together again. "I... I walked away from him..."

She squeezed his hands briefly. "Oh, Mistoffelees..."

He looked at her in terror and shock for a moment. "I can't... I..." he gave up, hanging his head and his shoulders starting to shake.

Victoria hesitated for the briefest of moments before gently drawing him into her arms and just holding him. "Shh, you're going to make it."

"It was me," he said softly. "I was the one who made the choice, I walked away so why does i-it still hurt so much?"

"Just because you made the choice doesn't mean you're immune to the pain of it."

He swallowed hard, letting himself cry for a moment before pulling back and wiping hard at his eyes. "I-I..."

She looked him over for a moment. "Hm?"

He sucked in a breath and offered her a faint smile. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "Should be celebrating today and all I can manage is to cry..."

"Don't apologize. You'll notice I'm here, rather than painting on a smile."

He smiled faintly. "True... Are you going to be okay?"

"I...I will be."

He nodded. "G-good. Future tense is good."

"Are you?"

He nodded. "Eventually. It... will be, god, hard as well, but better when he goes home."

She nodded slightly, pausing for a long moment. "What are you going to do?"

"I..." he shook his head, feeling almost hysteric again. "I don't know. I have nowhere to go, and I can't go with him."

She considered this for a long moment, "We...now I don't know this for certain, but how are your diplomatic skills?"

He blinked, and blinked again. "I... I grew up in my uncle's court, for lack of a better word..."

"Again, I'm not certain of this and won't be until I hear in regards to the Senate's vote regarding the new Chancellor, but we may be in need of a new Senator."

He blinked. "Are you offering to let me stay here?"

She paused for a long moment and then nodded. "Yes. I am."

He blinked at her, and had to wipe one hand over his eye again. "... Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He smiled faintly, glancing out the window. "We make quite the pair, don't we?"

Her lips quirked up into a slightly bitter smile. "We do indeed."

He laughed softly, but it could well be a bit bitter as well. "Remind me never to fall in love with a Jedi again?"

She sighed, "Only if you hold me to the same challenge, hm?"

"Of course," he murmured. "But... we'll both get through this, yeah?"

"We will. We have to."

He nodded. "D-do you have any idea when they're planning on leaving?"

"Tomorrow, I think that's what Macavity said. The next ship out, whenever that is."

A blink, and the smaller man sucked in a breath. "That soon?" He knew it would be better if it was sooner, but the thought made his heart stop for a beat.

She sighed, dropping her gaze to her hands again and nodded. "It's for the best..."

Swallowing hard, he nodded. "I... I know but..."

"I know."

He offered her a small smile. "Yeah..."

"We'll make it."

"We will," he agreed. "It's just going to hurt like hell in the meantime." He paused a moment. "Can I... just sleep here tonight? I'm exhausted..."

She nodded, rising, "I should go see to some things, but feel free to sleep here tonight at least."

"Thank you," he murmured, looking up at her as she stood, still loosely holding one hand, which he squeezed before letting go. "And good luck with those things."

"Anytime, and thank you." She offered him a faint smile before leaving.

He waited until she closed the door before he rose, and made his exhausted way over to the bed, barely managing to get his boots and outer shirt off first before sinking into it, let alone taking a shower. That could wait. Everything at that point could wait.

***  
>Macavity maneuvered the hover chair around a little, antsy already with sitting still, and waited for the ramp of the ship to come down. Coricopat glanced at Mac, but stayed quiet, his gaze drifting past his partner to where the queen was approaching.<p>

Macavity was so focused on the ship in front of him, it took him a while to turn his head enough to where Cor was looking, noticing Victoria and his face going blank. Somewhat behind Victoria stood Mistoffelees, who wasn't sure being here was a good idea, but unable to have actually stayed away.

Coricopat glanced away a bit when he saw Mistoffelees.

Victoria steeled herself before coming over.

"Your highness," Macavity said, and then much softer, "Victoria."

Mistoffelees faltered slightly at that, and stumbled when Artoo ran into his legs from where he'd stopped. The droid whistled at him, as if telling him to be less of a coward and went around, coming to a stop next to Victoria. Glaring slightly after the droid Mistoffelees came the rest of the way forward though he remained silent.

The queen swallowed very slightly, "Master Jedi Macavity, Coricopat." She glanced between them before looking at Artoo.

Artoo titled back as if looking up at her, and whistled quietly.

Macavity nodded at her, eyes falling to the droid before moving back up to her.

She hesitated for another long moment. "I'm sending Artoo with you."

Artoo whistled again and Mac gaped at her for a moment. "But... the droid hates me."

"I think hate may be a rather strong word..." She replied, a small smile tugging the corners of her lips

"Alright. Strongly dislikes to the point of insultment," Macavity drawled instead and the astromech chirped at him. "See? he's insulting me already."

Coricopat rolled his eyes, "Mac..."

"What?" Macavity asked, glancing back at his partner and then the queen, mouth twisting slightly. "Thank you, your highness."

She nodded slightly, "You're welcome." Her gaze drifted toward the ship.

Coricopat glanced toward Mistoffelees and then away again. Mistoffelees swallowed and took a couple steps closer, still not daring to speak.

Finally, the ship finished its landing, and one of the first off it was Deuteronomy, all smiles for his former queen-but now he was Chancellor he hardly could be tired to any one planet.

Victoria smiled, moving over to greet him, "It is good to see you again, Deuteronomy."

He leaned forward, offering her his hands. "And it is good to see you alive, your highness. I was worried I never would again after you came up with this scheme, but it seems to have worked." His eyes roamed over the others there, and Mistoffelees took half a step back, something about the other disturbing him.

She inclined her head, "I just heard of your election, congratulations, Chancellor."

"Thank you, your highness," he replied, broad smile still on. "I hope to restore peace and order to our republic."

"I wish you well on that endeavor." She paused, half turning toward Mistoffelees, "Chancellor, if I may introduce Mistoffelees, he's to be our new Senator."

Mistoffelees shifted for a moment before stepping half a step forward. The elder statesman turned to consider him for a moment. "Ah yes, I have heard of you," he murmured, and Mistoffelees couldn't tell if it was a good thing or not. "The youth from an out of the way planet with untrained force powers who saved the battle with a stunt no trained pilot would attempt." Mistoffelees almost took a step back when the Chancellor smiled broadly at him. "We will watch your career with great interest."

Victoria's brows rose at that analysis. She decided not to ask, "Well, Chancellor, your old quarters are prepared."

"Excellent," he said, offering her a smile, and glancing at Mistoffelees again. "It might be good to give you some advice," he added. "Now then, your highness, we have much to talk about..."

She nodded, "We do indeed, and we shall speak of it after you have gotten settled, Chancellor."

He nodded, glanced over at the Jedi, and then with his small retinue moved off toward the Palace.

She watched him go, shaking her head, before turning back to the Jedi. "I wish you both safe travels and long lives. May the force be with you."

"Thank you," Macavity said softly, inclining his head. "And thank you for the traveling companion..."

She smiled briefly. "Of course." She glanced at Coricopat, "Take care of him." Her gaze flickered to Artoo at that, but her intent was clear.

Coricopat inclined his head, "Always, Your Highness."

Macavity glanced her over once more, before sending the chair up the gangplank of the ship, Artoo following him, and the pair already seemed like they were bickering.

Coricopat looked at her for another long moment, "Take care," he murmured an addition, "of him."

She nodded, "Always. May the force be with you."

The Jedi followed his partner and the droid onto the ship.

Mistoffelees shook and took another step forward. "Coricopat, wait..."

He hesitated, turning, "Yes?"

"J-just... take care of yourself, alright?"

"You too. May the force be with you."

He nodded, swallowing hard and forcing himself to step back before he ran after the other. Coricopat boarded the ship, forcing himself not to look back.

Victoria watched the exchange quietly. Mistoffelees glanced over at her, and forced a faint smile.

She offered him a flickering smile. "It will work out."

"I hope so," he said softly, and waited there as the ship started taking off.

***  
>Master Tantomile watched as the pair disembarked from the ship, an astromech following behind him. A trained Jedi medic was waiting with her, to look over Macavity, and moments after landing, he whisked the complaining Jedi away, the astromech following.<p>

She turned to look at the remaining Jedi. "Coricopat," she greeted.

He offered her a faint bow, "Master Tantomile."

She looked around. "Did only the pair of you return?"

He nodded, "Yes. Mistoffelees was offered a position as Senator of Naboo."

She blinked. "He did not wish to try and get permission to train then?"

"He felt it best not to pursue that, for a few reasons, not the least of which being the fear of those in the order."

Another blink, and she almost protested that no one in the order was afraid, but knew it would be a lie if she said it. "He is very perceptive then," she murmured, turning and starting to walk along the platform, heading for the temple. "That might be both good for a politician, and worrisome. Especially considering where the last Senator from Naboo ended up."

He fell into step beside her. "True, though I think we need have little fear of him overturning the order of power in the Senate."

She smiled faintly. "Good to know. We have heard reports from the battle at Naboo, but I would appreciate a report from you on it as well-especially concerning the queen's attacker. I heard you fought a figure that was probably him?"

Coricopat nodded, "There is no doubt, the figure we fought was a Sith."

"A Sith? No doubt?"

He nodded, "There really is no other explanation for the being we fought. It was no Jedi that I had ever heard of, and yet was greatly trained in the ways of the Force."

"Trained in the ways of the Force? How did he fight then?" she asked, shaking her head slightly.

"He utilized a lightsaber-with proficiency-and the force."

Her eyes widened and she cursed under her breath. "A lightsaber? That is very bad news indeed."

He nodded, "We managed to defeat him, but..."

"But?" she asked quietly.

"But it was a close thing. There were a couple of instances where I'm not sure either Macavity nor I were sure of our standing in the fight."

Another expression of shock pasted over her face. "You two are two of the best fighters we have..." she murmured. "This is deeply worrisome."

"He knew what he was doing, he knew the ground and how to separate us."

"What's more concerning is the fact you only fought one Sith," she said. "There are always two after all."

He thought about that for a moment, nodding, "A master and an apprentice, yes?"

She nodded. "The question then is, which did you kill. The master, or the apprentice?"

He ran a hand through his hair, "I wish we could say with any certainty, because if that was the apprentice..." The younger Jedi shook his head, "I'm not sure I wish to consider that possibility at the moment."

"I am not sure I want to either," she replied, and paused before reaching out and laying a hand on his shoulder. "You both did well though. Get some rest. Your next mission will come soon enough."

He sighed and offered her a brief, weary smile. "Thank you."

She nodded, and turned to slip back toward the council chambers. These portents were a bad sign... And she was unsure where they might lead. The possibilities were beyond frightening.

* * *

><p>That's all folks! Well, until Attack of the Clones (Title pending)<p> 


End file.
